The Quest of Sheldon Cooper
by MGD109
Summary: They say there are only two things that can change a man, the first is Love and the second is Pain. But Which is Which? And Which is responsible? And for How much of the change is each responsible? Now that is the question. Will Sheldon find his answers or will he find the answer to the greatest question of all, is there life after death? Still Shamy but different to my last.
1. Chapter 1

The Quest of Sheldon Copper

**A/N: Disclaimer- The Big Bang Theory belongs to CBS, Warner Bros, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady. This story is meant simply for entertainment purposes. I would also like to apologise for any spelling, grammar or word misuse errors that occur in this story, I have mild dyslexia, and as such despite my best efforts, they maybe such errors in said story. Now on to the story:**

* * *

Chapter One: The Hit Man

9:47 22nd September 2018

It was a cold miserable night on the dim streets of one of the smaller cities, somewhere in the south of Oregon. The rain had already started and a then out of the night, a man walked into a bar. He wasn't tall but he was bulky, he had black hair and brown eyes. He was somewhere in his early thirties, he was also reasonably muscular. He was dressed in a trench coat with a fedora making him look like something out of the forties. Slowly he walked up to the bar.

He tapped on the bar; the barkeep looked up, "evening mate," he said calmly, "what's your poison?" "Just give me a pint," the man said calmly, he had a gruff voice. The man handed him his drink, "I'm looking for someone." He said calmly, the barkeep looked up, "who?" he asked suspiciously." "Him," the man said calmly taking a photo out. He tossed it over the bar. The barkeep looked at it before chuckling "oh you mean the Milkman, he's in a room at the back, he said someone might turn up looking for him, shall I tell him you're here and go get him?"

"No I'll see him myself," the man replied calmly, the bartender nodded. As such the man left, the only thought going through his head was why on earth he would call a man like the one he was hunting, "The Milkman?"

He entered the room, making sure to the close the door behind him. His eyes scoured the room, and there at the back, sitting at far a table alone was another man. The man looked at him surprised; it had been two weeks since he had been paid to kill this man, known informally as the "The Doctor," he had been warned this man was dangerous, ruthless, merciless and had destroyed dozens of men just like him and not to underestimate him for even a second. But nothing he saw before him matched any of his expectations.

The man he was facing was tall, but lean, to the point he appeared thin. He had neat brown hair cut in the style of some family friendly fifties TV series. Form his look he would have guessed he was in his late thirties. He had soft blue eyes; his skin was somewhat pale. He was also wearing a trench coat, only his was grey. He sat there seemingly oblivious. What really struck the man was the figure he was looking at was drinking milk. He also held a copy of some science fiction novel in his hand, which he was quickly reading through.

Slowly the man walked forward, he continued to until he was right opposite the table from him. It was a round table, not a very big one. As he stood there, the figure finally looked up and acknowledged his presence. He placed the book down, "yes," he said. He spoke with a slightly unusual accent, refined and probably upper class, yet with undertones that suggested it was fake. "So you're the doctor?" The man said coolly. "I never liked that title," the other man said, not even remotely interested in the use of the code name. "I'm not some time traveling mad man in a box," he said calmly, "I would prefer it if you used my real name," "I've got to say," the other man said ignoring his comments. "I've heard a lot about you," he fished a pistol from underneath his coat and pointed it at the other man's head. Neither man's expression changed.

"And I have to say, Doctor, I'm not impressed." "Very well," the other man replied, "I'm sorry to hear that, but then again why should I care what some street punk thinks?" The Hit man's eyes narrowed, he looked on at him trying to decide if he was serious or being flippant. "Any way, do you have any last requests before I blow your brains out?" The man asked coldly.

The other figure smirked, "you're really going to fire that thing, with everyone else out there and expect to get away with it?" he asked. The man shrugged, "I still get paid regardless, and with your reputation I don't somehow think self-defence is out of the question, though how you attained that reputation is beyond me, from the looks of you I doubt you can bring yourself to kill spiders."

The other figures smile faded, causing the man to smirk "not so brave are you?" he asked, "just one thing?" the other man asked "if I have to die, I would like to know who exactly is sending me to the seventh circle early, so who hired you?" The other man paused, "like I know his actual name, we only speak through a contact." "Then you're no use to me." The other figure replied.

Suddenly he threw his glass up at his face. The milk hit the man in his eyes. He was stunned partially out of loss of sight, mostly out of surprise. The other figure jumped to his feet; with his left hand he knocked the gun out of the man's hand. Before using his right to chop the man to the neck. He hunched down, grasping his neck. The man grabbed his empty glass and smashed it over his head. Knocking the Hit man down to the floor.

He ran round the table so he was behind the man. The man groaned and got to his feet, he was dazed from the trauma. He tried to fight back but the figure grabbed him and held him down, hunching him over above the table. He was stronger than he looked. The next thing the man knew the figure was holding a knife to his throat.

"Now tell me about that contact, or I'll gut you like a fish." The man said, his voice had changed, he now had a deep rural southern accent, normally it would have sounded sweet or at least pleasant the way those accents do, but in the circumstances, following the sudden, blink and your miss it change in the balance of power and the fact he could now die, the man found the change nothing but spine chilling.

"He's a local, called Joe Vancia, middle aged man, of Italian decent," the man sputtered, "your find him in the dark part of town, near the bridge." "Thank you," the other man said calmly, his voice returned to its original accent. "Just one more thing," he said calmly, "I want you to think about every story you've ever heard of about me, every single one, no matter how obscure or strange, no matter how disturbing or unusual or how many different versions of said story there are out there on the streets. Are you thinking about that? Good."

He cleared his throat before continuing; "Now I'm going to tell you something very import, so I want you to listen carefully, making sure you don't miss any details, are you listening?" There was no reply, "I said, ARE YOU LISTENING" he barked. The hit man gulped, sweat pouring down his brow, nothing he had done before had prepared him for this. This guy was clearly a psychopath. "Yes," he managed. "Good," the other man said calmly. "Now here it is… Every single one of those stories you've heard… every last one of them… there all true."

The man gulped and the other man smiled, "Now then, now you have that in mind, I want to let you know I'm not going to kill you." The man let out a sigh of relief; thank God he was going to live. "After if I killed everyone, who would tell the stories," the other man continued "and that's what I want you to do, tell this story, spread it to all, to everyone and keep on spreading, that way the people I'm coming for will know I'm coming for them and they will also know just what I'm capable of."

The hit man couldn't nod, but made it clear he understood. The other man smiled. "Just one thing," the Hit man managed, still scared, "Who are you?" he asked in a quavering voice. The other man snarled, before calming down, smiling and then leaning in close. "My name…" he whispered, he paused for a second before carrying on "and make note as I'm not going to repeat this," he paused again, "Is Doctor… Sheldon…Lee…Cooper."

And with that he suddenly pulled the knife back and smacked the figure on the back of the head. He was knocked down into the table and was unconscious instantly. Sheldon looked down, and shook his head, just another Hit man who thought he had hit the jackpot. He pocketed his knife and took the mans gun. He first emptied then pocketed the magazine. He then grabbed his book, turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving his wannabe assassin to sleep.

He walked passed the bar, "hang on you haven't paid," the bartender shouted, Sheldon turned, "don't worry," he said, "my friend said he would pay for the drinks, he should be out in a moment, he was just finishing his." He said this before turning and quickly walking out in the cold rain. There was work to be done.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter; sorry its short, but I decided it was for the best to see if anyone is interested in this sort of story, before I wrote it. As such I assume you have a lot of questions, and if enough people are interested, I will answer them all in the second instalment, which I should publish soon, assuming that is, enough of you want to read it.**

**As such please review; whether or not I scrap this storyline depends on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Quest of Sheldon Copper

Chapter Two: An Old Friend

* * *

Penny groaned, what was she doing here? What had started out as simply as an offer for a location shoot in Oregon, had turned into a wild goose chase and now here she was here, somewhere in southern Oregon. She sighed looking out at the rain, why did it have to rain? She would have to find a hotel for the night and head back home tomorrow. The bus can to a halt, "last stop" a voice called. Penny shook her head, groaning she stepped off the bus into the rain.

It was light rain fortunately, but she had a feeling it would be getting harder soon. She pulled her coat up over her hair. Penny sighed, what a night to get lost in. She quickly walked down the streets, looking down at them she realised they were cracked and old. The buildings she passed looked the same; this place looked like it hadn't been renovated since the 1950's. Even the streetlights only produced a dim beam of light. Penny sighed, the miserable surroundings proved a stark contrast to the bright sunny ones she was used to in Pasadena, although it had been less bright since the event.

Penny sighed, even now five years later it still made her sad, but she had long since given up any hope, all she could do was move on. Penny groaned as she turned the corner and suddenly stopped dead. No it couldn't be, she rubbed her eyes. It was just her mind playing tricks on her. But no it wasn't. Standing across the street was Sheldon; he was resting under a lamppost trying to read something he was holding.

"Sheldon," Penny shouted. Sheldon looked up; he took one look at her, before bolting down the street. "Sheldon wait," Penny screamed running after him. Sheldon took of down the street, Penny followed in hot pursuit, she found herself panting already, when had this guy gotten so fast? Regardless she ran after him, why was he running? What was he doing here? Penny had too many questions, this was the first time she had seen the man in years, and he wasn't going to just escape her.

"Sheldon," she called out, she ran round the corner, and had to stop for breath. Sheldon had vanished; she couldn't see him anywhere in front of her. Slowly she continued to walk down the dim alley, "Sheldon," she called. The alley was filthy; rubbish lay all over the ground, the pavement was cracked with weeds growing out of it. And Penny was sure she felt something fury, scuttle against her leg at least twice. "Sheldon?" she called getting worried.

She paused looking up and down the poorly lit alley, "Sheldon?" she called a final time. Then out of the shadows a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her back. One hand clasped its self around Penny's mouth before she could shout out. The other pulled her in. Penny tried to struggle, she was panicking, but whoever held her was strong. She frantically tried to break free of the man's grip. Her head was suddenly pulled backwards.

"Stop struggling," a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "it's me." Penny stopped, not believing the situation she was in. The moment she did, the man let go. Penny turned and found herself facing Sheldon, his soft blue eyes looking down on her. "Sheldon," she gasped, she rushed forward and hugged him. He was taking by surprise by this reaction, but didn't react other than rolling his eyes.

Penny suddenly pulled back, "wait, why did you run away from me?" she asked, "Isn't obvious," Sheldon said, "I was trying to lose you." "What?" Penny said shocked at what she was hearing, "why?" "Penny," Sheldon said calmly, "I'm afraid things have changed quite a bit since we last met, I couldn't risk you drawing that much attention to me, it's not safe."

"Not safe?" Penny said shocked, "are you in some sort of trouble? Don't worry I'm here for you." Penny stood by, expecting some condescending remark, but instead Sheldon calmly said, "I am in trouble, but that's exactly where I want to be and although I appreciate the gesture, I don't need any help."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked shocked, Sheldon sighed, "it's complicated," he said. "Well tell me." Penny demanded, "Why should I," Sheldon replied, apparently annoyed by this demand, "I'm your friend, I have a right to know." Penny said. "Penny," Sheldon said, "we haven't seen each other in almost five years, and even back when we used to meet nearly every day, you still didn't have the right to know about my problems unless I wish to share them."

Although Sheldon was right, Penny wasn't backing down that easy. "Look I want an answer," she said, "what is going on? And where have you been all these years?" Sheldon groaned. It was clear she wasn't going to leave unless he answered her questions. "Very well." He said, "But we can't talk here."

And with that he walked off, Penny followed Sheldon the list of questions steadily accumulating by the minute. Sheldon led Penny down out of the alley, into the open road, he then followed it. As Penny watched, she realised they were getting into an even darker and more run down part of town.

Sheldon didn't stop he just continued to walk through the dark streets, he turned the corner and Penny found herself facing a rundown old hotel. Calmly Sheldon walked in through the door. Penny gladly followed as the rain was starting to get heavier. Walking in Penny found the inside was equally run down and old looking, she took off her coat revealing her dress.

Sheldon walked forward towards the stairs, his face suddenly contorted into a cheerful smile. An old man looked up from the desk, "Jack," he murmured, his voice sounded somewhat slurred, "your back." Sheldon nodded, "That I am Bill." Bill chuckled, "Looks like you got lucky tonight." "I sure hope so," Sheldon joked, "especially at these prices." Bill chuckled; Sheldon quickly led Penny up the stairs.

"Sorry about that," Sheldon said, his face returning to his normal blank expression. "I have to keep up appearances." Penny didn't know what to think "why did he call you Jack?" she asked, "I'll tell you later," Sheldon replied. They walked up four flights of steps, before turning to a far door. Sheldon fished out a key and opened the door.

Entering he flicked the switch the dim light flickered on. And for a moment Penny felt relived. The room was small, but it looked like the sort of room she would expect Sheldon to have. Everything was neat and tidy, there was a single bed, and a desk attached to the wall. On the desk he had a neat but small pile of comic books. Two action figures were on a shelf above his bed. There were several Science fiction books on the bedside table and for a moment Penny felt reassured that Sheldon was still Sheldon. And then Sheldon took his knife out from under his trench coat and calmly placed it down on the table.

Penny stared in amazement; it was a Bowie knife, at least twelve inches long. It reminded her of the one her own father had for hunting. The handle had six short notices carved into it and from the look of the handle it was quite old. "Where did you get that?" Penny gasped. "It's mine." Sheldon replied. Penny stared at him unsure what he meant. "It belonged to my Grandfather, and his grandfather and his grandfather before that," Sheldon replied calmly, "as such I was next in line, so inherited it when he died, I truthfully never thought I would ever find any use for it."

"Use for it?" Penny asked unsure, "Sheldon why are you carrying that knife?" Sheldon sighed. "And who are you avoiding? And what trouble are you in? And why are you hiding? And where have you been all this time? And why did you leave? And why…" "Stop," Sheldon said coldly, "If you want answers I will give them to you. But I think it's best if you let me tell you before you ask any more questions."

Penny nodded, Sheldon walked over and picked up his Bowie knife. He calmly looked down at the blade so his reflection looked back at him, revealing his clean shaven face to him. Penny watched in surprise, it was almost like he needed a reminder that he really was here. "A lot has changed in the last five years," He said calmly, but with undertones of sadness.

"Do remember the day of the incident?" Sheldon asked, Penny nodded she would never forget, " Do you remember how I was shortly after it?" he asked, "yes," Penny replied thinking back to then. Sheldon was a mess following the events of the incident; he spent practically every moment day or night pacing up and down his apartment, before calling and checking to see if there had been any updates on the case.

But there never were any and that just made him more worried. Penny had tried to make him feel better, but all her attempts had failed miserably, in the end she gave up and decided he just needed to figure it out on his own, she had always regretted that decision. Four months after the incident he had suddenly vanished in the middle of the night. Penny had tried to find him, but despite multiple stories explaining he was going away for a while, as he needed some time to recover, no one knew where he went, not even his family.

"So you remember it all?" Sheldon said, "yes," Penny replied, "What happened? Where did you go?" Sheldon sighed, "I got sick of waiting for answers that weren't coming, so I made the only choice that was open to me, I went looking myself." Penny stared at him as if he was mad. "You did what?" She screamed, "You've been gone for the last five years on a wild goose chase?" "Don't shout," Sheldon barked back.

"And for your information, it hasn't been a wild goose chase, I've been following leads, I've chased progress, I'm on their tail, it's only a matter of time to I get there." Penny stared at him, he was deluded. It was the only answer, deluded and paranoid. She knew Sheldon had problems accenting problems and change, but she never expected it to drive him to this.

"Sheldon," she said softly, "you have to let it go," Sheldon looked up from his knife and turned to face her, "Let it go?" he said slowly, "Let…it…go?" he asked again. His temples were shaking, his fists clenched. "LET IT GO?" He shouted spooking Penny. "I will never let it go, I will not abandon them, like everyone else have, I will never Abandon them, NEVER."

Penny stared at him; he was even more unstable than she thought. "Look," I miss them too. She said, "We all do, Howard hasn't even looked at another girl in five years, Raj left to go back to India deciding there was nothing left for him. I know it's tougher, tougher for you than most but you've got to face facts; you've got to move, dwelling on its unhealthy. I know how much they meant to you, but you have to except, it's most likely there de…"

Sheldon dived forward pushing Penny against the wall "don't you dare say that," he snarled, his eyes bulging, his temples flaring, his voice had snapped back to his birth accent. "There not dead," he growled. Penny stood there wide eyed in shock, never expecting this reaction. Looking into her eyes seemed to calm Sheldon.

He pulled back and steadied himself; he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He turned back to Penny, his mood stabilised. "I'm sorry," he said coldly, "but there not, if they were dead I would have found their bodies by now." Penny stared at Sheldon confused. "I've been on the trail for years, I've been all over this country, I've been to Colorado, Phoenix, Nashville, Chicago, North Dakota, Minneapolis, Cleveland and a dozen other places, following whatever leads presented themselves, believe me if they were dead I would have found them by now." He paused, "and I would have probably put a bullet through my skull."

His face fell, he now looked sad, "I can't let them down," he said solemnly, "there alive, and I've got to help them, because no one else will. Everyone else has given up on them, but I won't, I won't, I won't." As he spoke it was like he was rebuilding himself, his face cleared and once again he stood up straight.

Penny stared at him shocked. His behaviour both shocked and confused her. It was like he had taken his personality out of himself, thrown it off a cliff, picked it up at the bottom and put it back in. And yet something about the way he spoke made her believe him.

"Okay," she finally said, "suppose your right and they are alive, what do you intend to do?" "Rescue them and kill anyone who gets in my way." Sheldon replied. "Sheldon," Penny said, "this is you were talking about." Sheldon turned to face Penny, "Like I said," he said calmly, "a lots changed in the last five years, I've changed, in ways I possibly may never be able to undo, I may never be able to go back again, but it doesn't matter, because this is what is needed now, and what's needed is needed." Once again Penny couldn't tell if he was talking to her or himself.

"Well, what do you know?" Penny asked, "the people who took them," Sheldon said, "there not your standard kidnappers, there terrorists, maybe anarchists is a better term, there called Libertas." "Can't they spell?" Penny asked, Sheldon rolled his eyes, "its Latin for freedom." He said coldly, "Local terrorists, they believe the state is corrupt and rotten to the core, as such they intend to try and overthrow the establishment, and from what I've heard they don't really care how, provided the state falls." He paused and walked over to his bed, he reached under and pulled out a suitcase, he opened it and tossed a file to Penny.

"Here," he said "what is it?" "everything I've accumulated on them," Sheldon said, "they've been around for years, conspiracy theorist have linked them to everything from the Kennedy assassination to the wars in middle east." As Penny flicked through, she found the file was filled with newspaper articles, hand written accounts and multiple pictures. It looked like something out of one Sheldon's movies.

"Okay, what do they want with Leonard, Bernadette and Amy?" Penny asked. Sheldon shook his head, "I don't know yet," he said, "but I have several theories, all of them nastier than the last." He paused and walked over to his mirror. His reflection looked back at him. Five years he had spent hunting the people who took his friends. Five years he had spent, five years of pain, misery and sorrow. And yet he didn't regret a single minute of them.

Penny watched Sheldon, she still couldn't tell if he was right or if the shock of losing the three people he was closest to had driven him to delusions. It had been a terrible shock when it happened, one day they were all enjoying the normal lives not a care in the world, then suddenly they had been ambushed and taken. And after that they just vanished off the face of the earth, the police never found anything, no ransom was ever posted. In the end the authorities came to the conclusion they were dead, even Penny had been forced to except this.

But if Sheldon was right, then there was chance they were still alive. But was he right? Penny had no way of being sure. She remembered how it had affected him at the time. He hadn't eaten for eight straight days following their disappearance, like he was fasting himself. He had done multiple things that had made Penny question his sanity. He had refused to sleep, refused to eat, refused to even leave his home, nothing could change his mind. In the end he eventually succumbed to exhaustion and hunger. But then he had tried to start again imminently afterwards. Fortunately he quickly gave up on the idea, but he was still shaken right up until he disappeared. Penny could remember the events painfully.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden beeping. Sheldon looked up; he rushed over and opened his laptop. He started typing. "Oh no," he mummed. "What is it?" Penny asked, Sheldon pointed at the screen. It showed a black and white feed, there was a car parked outside the hotel they were in and two men had gotten out. "What is it?" Penny asked. "See that man their?" Sheldon said pointing at one of the men, "the one in the trench coat with the fedora, and that nasty but recent bruise on his face?" "Yes?" Penny asked unsure, "about an hour ago, he tried to kill me." Sheldon said.

Penny stared him, "you're kidding?" Sheldon turned to face, "Penny, you of all people should know I never kid." Sheldon returned to his computer. The men had already gone in. "How are you getting that feed?" Penny asked, "I set up a camera outside the hotel, to act as an earlier warning system in case anyone came a calling." Sheldon replied, "A little trick I perfected in Arizona."

"Okay," Penny said, unsure, "if there coming to kill you what do we do?" Sheldon turned to his computer, "first this," he said, he typed several keys and screen turned blank, "what happened?" Penny asked, "I input the self-destruct command." Sheldon said, he turned to Penny, "Okay they came in exactly three minutes ago, and there are four flights of stairs between us and them, that gives us six minutes till they arrive, based upon the speed the elevator takes. As such giving us another three minutes give or take thirty seconds."

Penny stared at him; she still couldn't decide whether or not she believed him. And Sheldon could sense it, "Listen," Sheldon said, "I know your doubting me, I know you think I've gone mad, and your probably right, but right now that is beside the point, in roughly three minutes two hit men are going to burst in here with every intention of killing me and then there kill you as well as I very much they doubt they want any witnesses left alive, so you can keep doubting me, or you can help me and were both get out of here alive."

Penny paused, trying decide, "Penny," Sheldon said annoyed, "okay fine," Penny said "I'll help, what do you want me do?" "Take your dress off," Sheldon replied. "What?" Penny gasped, she did a double take and stared at him, "you heard me, take it off," Sheldon said. "Sheldon…" Penny began, but Sheldon interrupted her. "Don't ask questions, just do it." He barked. "Fine," she snapped, "but you better be right."

* * *

The two men slowly approached. The original Hit man stood behind his partner, he wanted to throw this job in the river, but the call of the money proved too strong. This time there would be no mistakes, there were two of them, they would burst in and kill him then and there. He had no idea they were coming, tonight the doctor would die and then he would collect the money. He could already feel it in his hand, and he could hear the soft rustle of the crisp bills. Never the less he let his partner go first.

The two of them arrived at the door, "you sure he's in there?" the man asked, his partner nodded "the book keeper downstairs said he saw him go into his room half an hour ago, and he hasn't left since." The two men nodded, the hit man slipped his Pistol from out of his coat, he had to reload following waking up. His partner likewise took out his Pistol. "On the count of three." He said. "One… Two… Three." He kicked the door open.

Both men rushed in Pistols pointed, only to stop mid in their tracks. There lying on the bed in front of them was a beautiful blond woman, lying in nothing but a lace bra and panties. She looked up, "hello boys," she said in the sultriest voice imaginable. Neither man moved, just stared.

Suddenly the door slammed shut, smashing right into the Hit man's partner, knocking him down. Sheldon suddenly dived forward from beside the door. He grabbed the man's gun with his right hand and threw his arm up. With his left he swung catching the man straight in the face. He was knocked back in surprise. Before he could recover Sheldon jabbed him in the stomach causing him to hunch over. Sheldon threw a single high kick hitting him square in the face, sending him flying backwards onto his back.

The man's partner quickly scrambled for his gun, which he had dropped when the door hit him. He grabbed it and spun round so he was facing Sheldon and sat up holding the gun. Sheldon's arm moved like lightning. He pulled a revolver out of his trench coat. He fired. The Hit man's partner still sat there, still clutching his gun, a look of eternal shock upon his face, as the blood poured down from the top of his forehead where the bullet hit. He fell backwards on to the old carpet. He had been killed instantly.

Sheldon turned to the other Hit man who was lying there; his eyes stared in shock at what had happened to his partner. He turned to see Sheldon's gun pointed at his head. Sheldon cocked the revolver and held it there. His expression was cold and remorseless. The Hit man's eyes opened wide in terror. Why oh why had he come back? He could have lived and now he was going to die.

Slowly he tried to edge away; Sheldon followed him, his gun always pointed at the man's head. A single shot and he would be dead. "You," Sheldon snarled, his eyes narrowing. "I let you live, I let you go," as he spoke his voice began to slip into his southern accent, in a way that was both unsettling and unnatural. "And you just come back for more? Why?"

The Hit man continued to edge away, he was little more than crawling across the ground. "Why?" Sheldon barked. The man found himself hitting banister. He swivelled up, with his back against the banister. "Why?" Sheldon said again, "why shouldn't I kill you here and now? Why Shouldn't I?" The hit man gulped. "Be...be…because you want me to tell this story. You said you did." He managed.

Sheldon paused, he uncocked his gun and put it back into his coat, "your right," he said. "I do want you to tell the story." The man smiled, he was going to live. And then Sheldon kicked the man in the chest, knocking him through the banister down on to the stairs bellow, he rolled down them to the next landing and lay there unconscious. "Make sure to include that part," Sheldon shouted after him. Before turning round and running back into his room. He slammed the door.

Penny lay there on the bed; her eyes open wide and her mouth hanging open. "Sheldon…" she managed. "Yes, I know this was probably very shocking, but we don't have time, so get dressed." He barked. Penny continued to stare as Sheldon quickly gathered everything in the room and placed it all in his suitcase and a rucksack which swung round his back. Evidently everything was set up, so he could empty everything in minutes if he needed to run.

"Penny," he shouted, upon seeing she hadn't moved. "There is no way that someone didn't hear all that, so we've got a few minutes to get out of here or were both be going to jail and unless you want to run out in your underwear I recommend you get dressed." Snapping out of her confusion, Penny grabbed her dress and fumbling managed to put it back on in record time. Sheldon ran over and opened the window. The rain had gotten heavier by this point, but Sheldon didn't care. "Come on," he shouted. Penny hesitated, before following him out the window into the wet night, Sheldon closed the window and the two made their way down the fire escape.

* * *

Arriving at the bottom, Sheldon flung his suitcase to Penny "Come on," he said, the two hurried down the alley. As they did, Sheldon pulled off his trench coat; he folded it up and threw it in his rucksack. He grabbed a jumper out and slipped over his shirt and then took out a large hat; he slipped it on his face and flipped it forward so the rim covered his face.

He grabbed his suitcase back from Penny. They turned the corner to where the Hit men's car was parked. "Get in." Sheldon said. Penny stared at him unsure how he expected to pull that off. Sheldon pulled a set of keys out of his pocket; he unlocked the car and placed his luggage in the boot. Before slowly walking forward, opening the door and taking a seat behind the wheel.

"Where did you get those?" Penny asked, "Swiped them out of his pocket during the fight." Sheldon replied, "Get in," Penny paused and then she heard the sound of sirens. She dived in the passenger seat. "So you know how to drive now?" She asked, "It's amazing how quickly you can learn when you need to escape." Sheldon replied. "Well drive." Penny said.

Sheldon nodded and slowly drove off. "What are you doing?" She asked, "Hurry up." Sheldon his head to face her, "the best way to draw attention to yourself is to draw attention to yourself" he said calmly. And with that they slowly drove off like there was nothing wrong. They passed the police cars and carried on off into the distance.

* * *

**Thank you for all that positive feedback, that I received, I hope this chapter lives up to the first one. I'm sorry I didn't manage to keep my promise and answer all your questions, but I decided it would be best to hold a few for the third chapter. Which I will upload as soon as I can.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Quest of Sheldon Copper

**Okay following the positive responses to my last two chapters, I decided to make this one a bit longer, don't count on this being a trend however. I hope this Chapter answers the remainder of your questions, as I admit I failed answer some of them in the previous chapter despite promising to. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Three: A Series of Cracked Reflections

The car continued to drive through the dim city, the rain was coming down really hard now. Neither of them spoke, Sheldon was concentrating on driving; he was still somewhat weary of the task as technically he still didn't have a licence nor had he ever taken a test. Penny meanwhile was still shocked by what she had seen back at the apartment.

Before she hadn't had time to process it, but now she did and she could believe her own eyes. How had the same man who she had seen run away from birds, fear children half his height and act like he was dying if he even drank from another person's glass, defeated two hit men and beat one of them in a gun draw?

It was not possible, it couldn't have happened. But it had happened, but how? She peered at Sheldon suspiciously, what had happened to him over these last five years? How had he changed too much? He had changed. It suddenly dawned on her, he wasn't acting in the way she had grown accustom to him acting. He was like a different person, a different person wearing Sheldon's face.

No that wasn't right, he wasn't a different person. Penny didn't really know what to think, all she knew was she had seen a man who was both a coward and a manic, beat two men in a fight. So she just sat back, trying to organise her thoughts.

As such she didn't notice where they were going. And then they stopped, looking around Penny found they were parked in front of a storage unit, in an old disused area. Sheldon got out and walked round to the back, he took his luggage out and walked over to the locker.

Penny sat there confused, why had they stopped here? She opened the door and walked out into the rain. "Why are we here?" she asked, Sheldon didn't reply, he pulled a key of his pocket and opened the locker. He bent down and undid a trip wire stretched across the doorway, before walking inside.

Confused Penny hesitated, but the rain was still running down heavy and she her coat had been snatched up and put in Sheldon's bag during his mass packing back at the apartment. She walked in and Sheldon slammed the door down behind her.

For a moment they were left in blackness, then at light flickered on. And Penny found herself staring in shock at what she beheld. The locker was set up like a room. There was a desk covered with papers neatly stacked and draws that needed a key to open. A single camp bed set up against the wall. A series of weights were set on the wall and an exercise matt lay next to them. There was also a punching bag set up to the side. One wall really attracted Penny's attention; there was a large cabinet that was padlocked shut.

"What is this place?" She asked. "I never go into town without a backup," Sheldon replied. "My own private safe house. Just about everything I brought with me and now own is in here." Penny marvelled at the room. Sheldon placed his luggage down and began walked over to the desk, he opened the bottom draw and placed file he had showed Penny in it, there were several other identical files in the draw.

There was also a large board hanging on the fourth and final wall. It looked like a chart of some type. It was decorated with newspaper clippings, pictures and other documents, each pinned onto the board, with lines of string connecting them. "So this is your web of conspiracy?" Penny asked. "It helps me keep track of everything." Sheldon replied.

He folded his clothes and placed them in a pile on the floor. And then out of his coat he took his Bowie knife and placed it on the desk. He paused and once again took his revolver out. He carefully put it down also.

Penny stared in amazement; she walked over to the desk and looked at the gun. Still unwilling to believe the reality that lay before her, she picked up the gun and held it in her hands, before quickly putting it down again. It was an old fashioned Colt New Service Revolver. "Sheldon," Penny said worried, "where did you get this gun?" "It's mine Sheldon replied, my great Grandfather got it during World War One he made it back home, when my Grandfather went to fight in World War Two he gave it to him for luck. He made it back in 1945, as such when my uncle went to Vietnam he was also given the gun and he made it back home as well. Although I consider the idea of luck to be an irrelevant superstition with no factually basis, I decided it would be best to have it when I went to war, so when I left I took it with me, along with the others."

Penny stood there amazed by his story, but then the implication of his words sunk in, "others?" she asked. Sheldon walked over to his cabinet, he reached down in front of the door and picked up a loose brick, he pulled a key out from underneath it. He then placed it in the cabinet's lock and opened the door. Penny stared in amazement and shock at what she saw before her.

"This is my armoury," Sheldon said. And Penny could just stare. The Cabinet was laden with weapons. On the top shelf lay a hunting rifle, an 1887 Winchester shotgun lay on the second shelf. The shelf bellow that had three guns lying on it, each next to the other, with all three barrels pointing into the cabinet: a Colt M1911 Pistol, a Colt 45 Peacemaker and the final gun was an 1860 Colt New Army Model Revolver. There was an also a space between the M1911 and Peacemaker, like one gun was missing. The final shelf was laden with several hunting knives.

Penny stared in amazement, "Where did you get all those?" She asked. Sheldon sighed, "That rifle, it was my sixteenth birthday present, my father thought I could use when I went hunting." "But you don't go hunting," Penny said, "And now you know why." Sheldon replied. "As for the Shotgun my father left me that in his will, just as his father left it to him."

He paused, "the knives I sort of accumulated when I was child, my relatives sent them to me, why I would want hunting knives never seemed to occur to them, but my father wouldn't let me get rid of them." Sheldon paused, "as for the others, well there different." He paused for a moment, "each one of those guns, much like this one," he held up his New Service Revolver, "has been in my family for a long time, you see in my family they pass guns down like heirlooms."

He placed his Revolver back in the cabinet, in the empty spot. Sheldon bent down and picked up the M1911. "This gun saved my great uncles life during World War Two, during a battle he lost rifle and fell down as the enemy approached. However as he lay there in the mud, he found this gun lying on near him and it was still loaded. As such he made it out of the battle and still had it when he came home." He placed it back in the cabinet.

He then grabbed the Colt 45. Penny stood there amazed looking at it, it looked straight out of a Western it even had six notches carved on the barrel. "This gun belong to another ancestor of my, a Martin J Cooper, better known as Dead-Eye Cooper, he was a notorious bank robber and gunfighter during the 1880's. When the law finally caught him, just before they hanged him, they gave his infamous gun to his son; see those notches, each notch marks every man he killed during his immoral career."

Sheldon looked down at the gun, a look of distain in his eye, "the fact his son kept the gun, makes me ashamed to admit he is my ancestor." He said, before putting the gun back in the cabinet. Sheldon turned to final gun. "And that one," he said, "that one has perhaps the strangest story of all, that was the gun that my Great Great Great Grandfather used in during the Civil War." Sheldon paused, "he died during the Battle of Plymouth, according to the story he killed five of the men who attacked him, but the gun ran out and the sixth killed him. One of the men serving under him kept the gun, he survived till the end of the war, when he came home he gave it to my family, to remind them that he had died bravely in battle."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. Penny walked closer to the cabinet, the very idea of Sheldon owning all these weapons shocked her. "You've had these all the time I've known you?" she asked. Sheldon nodded, "I never had any need for them, so I kept them in storage, all except that one…" he pointed to the Colt New Model Army "I kept that one under my bed, just in case. When I left I knew I would need weapons, so I got them out of storage and took them with me."

Penny stared at the old gun. It was straight out of a Civil War movie, she had never seen on in real life before, she had never seen most of these guns in real life before. Temptation proved too much for her, she reached forward and picked up the gun. It was heavier than she expected. She held it in her hand, not a bad grip and it had aged well, evidently it had been well looked after and kept in good condition. Slowly she turned it so she was looking down the barrel. It was a reasonably long and thin barrel, like old revolvers used to have.

"Are you mad," Sheldon screamed snatching the gun off Penny, "you never look down the barrel of a gun." Penny was taken aback by this, "you mean it's loaded?" she asked worried, "regardless you never look down the barrel of a gun, especially an old one." Sheldon snapped.

Penny gulped shocked at this sudden reaction. "Well what's the point of it?" she asked. "It's a gun," Sheldon replied, still annoyed "you use it to kill people." "It's over a hundred years old, it's probably useless now." Penny shot back.

On a dime, Sheldon spun round, gun in hand, so he was facing a large cardboard cut-out he had in front of the wall next to the desk. He pulled down the hammer, cocking the gun. He turned back to Penny, "useless?" he asked. And then he fired the gun, the bullet shot a hole through the cut-outs head. Penny turned pale; as she realised she had just pointed a loaded gun at her head.

Sheldon fired again, and again, he emptied all five shots at the cut-out. Each one hit through the forehead, except for the final one, this one went through the heart. With each shot Penny turned paler; by the final bullet she had staggered back from the cabinet and collapsed on the bed. Sheldon walked back to the cabinet and placed the gun back inside. He closed the door and locked it, before turning to Penny.

Penny had managed to steady herself, she looked up at Sheldon. "What happened to you?" she asked. "I told you," Sheldon replied, "Yes but how did you get from there to here?" she asked. Sheldon sighed, "very well," he replied. I guess it really started shortly after the incident…

* * *

The Day of the Incident

"Why did I have to come?" Leonard grumbled, Sheldon turned to face him "you know I can't drive," he replied, "yes but why do I have to come in with you?" Leonard replied. "I told Bernadette you would give her a lift back to her apartment." Sheldon replied. "And you didn't think to tell me this?" Leonard asked annoyed.

"I don't know why your complaining," Sheldon said, "you had to come here to drop me off to see Amy, what's wrong with you helping out the woman who made your close friend the happiest man alive." Leonard groaned, like most of the time, Sheldon had a point, however he never considered others opinions. However Leonard knew Sheldon to well, and he knew what was coming next "although I find that phrase ridiculous, how do they know who the happiest man is? How do they know getting married will make them happy? I see no reason why marriage should increase a person's happiness. Do they measure every person through a systematic examination to find out who is the most happy?"

Leonard groaned another lecture. "Why is Bernadette with Amy anyway?" He cut in. Annoyed at being interrupted before he was finished, Sheldon looked away "she said she wanted to compare the results of Amy's examination on a brain suffering from advanced Parkinson Disease, with her own project. Don't ask me anymore, I try to keep away from the lesser sciences."

Leonard groaned, "So what are you doing with Amy tonight?" he asked. "If you must know, we agreed to go and listen to a lecture, when you work as hard as we do it's nice to be able to kick back sometimes and relax with something fun." Leonard rolled his eyes, "when I hope you have a nice evening." He said. Sheldon smiled, "Thank you Leonard, I'm sure we will."

Suddenly an explosion went off. Sheldon and Leonard were knocked over by the force of the blast. The tougher of the two Sheldon recovered first. "Leonard," he shouted rushing over to his friend, Leonard groaned, he was dazed but not badly hurt. Sheldon helped him to his feet. "What happened?" Sheldon asked, looking at the building, the wall had been blown open. "It must have been an accident in one of the labs." Leonard said.

But then Sheldon's eyes opened wide in horror. Running out of the building were three men. They were wearing masks over their faces. Over two of them shoulders were Amy and Bernadette. The girls were screaming and struggling, but to no avail. The men were rushing towards a van that was parked near. "Amy." Sheldon screamed.

He ran towards them, Leonard followed after him. Sheldon's long legs moved fast, faster than he had ever ran before. He was quickly catching up with the last man. Sheldon dived forward and tackled the man to ground. It was the man who was holding Bernadette. The little blond woman fell out of his arms and hit the pavement with a horrible smacking noise.

Sheldon and the man rolled across the ground, Sheldon managed to get on top of him. The man was struggling and shaking, trying to throw him off. Getting his arm free, the man managed to punch Sheldon in the face, knocking his head back. But Sheldon managed to steady himself, grab his free arm and stay on top of him. Suddenly the third man grabbed Sheldon from behind and threw him off. Sheldon hit the ground, groaning he tried to get up. The man he had been holding down angrily kicked Sheldon knocking him down. He then kicked him again this time in the chest.

Sheldon groaned, the pain spreading throughout his body. Leonard had caught up, but seeing the men look at him he tried to turn and run. The free man grabbed him and wacked him over the back of the head, knocked him out cold. He then dragged the dazed physicist towards the van. The man Sheldon had knocked down kicked Sheldon once more, before running back. He scooped Bernadette up in his arms and ran to the truck, throwing her unconscious body in with Leonard.

Sheldon tried to get up, but his body still ached from his wounds. Groaning he tried to get up, he had to get up. Looking up he saw Amy, she was still struggling with the man as he tried to push her in the van. Looking the two's eyes met for a moment and Sheldon saw the fear in Amy's eyes, a fear that pierced his heart. As Sheldon watched the man suddenly slapped Amy in the face and threw her back before slamming the door on her. Sheldon felt fury building in his body.

He jumped to his feet and ran forward. The van started and shot off. Sheldon ran after it, he didn't stop running till his legs buckled from pain. Kneeling there he watched as the van disappeared. "I will find you," he managed in a dry voice, "I promise, I will get you back. I don't care how long it takes, I will get you back." And with that he collapsed onto the pavement, panting for breath. His body ached, his limbs ached, his throat was dry as a desert and three of the people he cared most deeply about had just disappeared. Sheldon felt like he was dead.

* * *

Four months after the incident

Sheldon lay there on his bed looking at the celling. Looking at his clock he found it was passed midnight, but he wasn't tired. He hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday, but he wasn't hungry. There was no new news, just like there hadn't been yesterday or the day before that, or the day before that.

Sheldon got to his feet, and began to pace up and down the room. Four months now and nothing… NOTHING. And with that he smashed a series of action figures of his shelf onto the floor. How could there be nothing? He asked himself again and again, how was it possible? They were people, important people to him, how could they just vanish? Someone needed to help them. Someone needed to find them. Someone.

And it was then that it finally dawned on him. Sheldon paused, the idea was insane, it was stupid, it was ludicrous, and it was total hokum and if he had ever heard something so ridiculous before he would have laughed his head off. And with that he found himself packing a case. And then another, and then another.

Sheldon stopped, he couldn't carry all those cases, it sighed and spent the next two hours packing and unpacking, till he finally managed to narrow it down to one case. Sheldon paused, before pulling his bed out. He reached into the gap and slowly pulled out the case he kept under there. He laid the case on his bed, slowly entered the code and opened it.

He looked down at the antique gun before him, before picking it up in his right hand. He clutched the handle and pointed the gun at his mirror. Letting himself adjust to the weight. Reaching into the box, he took out the five bullets and loaded the gun. He then held the loaded gun, examining the change in weight, before placing the gun inside his case. He knew he would need more than just an ancient revolver, but he had other weapons, he would just have to go get them.

Sheldon paused, there was one more thing he needed to do. He walked over to his chest of draws. Opening the middle draw he reached in and pulled out the picture that he kept hidden under his clothes. He placed it on the top of his dresser before kneeling before the picture and bowing his head.

"I know I've denied you in the past and truthfully I still don't know if I believe in you," Sheldon began, "but I swear on everything that I hold dear and that matters to me, including my intellect, my life and my soul, that I shall keep my promise and save the ones who were taken, regardless of the cost."

Sheldon looked up so he was staring right at the picture, "so if you are real and true, please forgive me lord, for what I'm about to do." And with that he stood up, picked up his case and walked out of his bedroom. He walked past the living room, pausing to glance at everything that had ever mattered to him. He had already taken all the food out of the kitchen. He walked over to the front door, opened it and stepped out.

He looked back; this was his last chance to change his mind. To go back in a put his stuff away, to enter his home, to stay where he belong, to continue his job, his life, everything, this was his last chance. But he always knew he would never take it. Sheldon closed the door and began walking down the stairs. "I did promise," he said to himself as he left everything he had known as his life behind.

* * *

The Present

Penny sat there shocked at what she had just heard, she remembered hearing about the kidnapping before, but she had never heard Sheldon describe just what had happened. He had told the authorities in as much detail as there was, however they were all he had told, with everyone else he had just refused to talk about it.

Penny remembered how she felt the day she heard what had happened, she had spent the night emptying a bottle and then another bottle, but it hadn't done her any good. It seemed no matter how much she drunk, she was still sad. She had, like Sheldon, been hung up over the event, she had just lost Leonard and two of her friends, but she, like the others, had been forced to move on when it looked like there was no hope.

Sheldon had stopped talking, he paced up and down the room evidently reliving this was still painful even five years later. "You know, no one ever bought your apartment," Penny said, trying to break the tension with small talk, "it's been empty for five years." "It should be," Sheldon replied. "It still belongs to me." Penny looked up, "before I left I set up a system so the rent is simply subtracted from my bank account when it's due, as such they can't rent it out to anyone else."

"You still keep that running?" Penny asked. Sheldon nodded, "I don't intent to spend the rest of my life fighting, as soon as I find them, I will want to change, I realised a long time ago that I would probably never be able to go back to the man I once was, but that doesn't mean I can't try." "It must cost you a fortune," Penny said. Sheldon shrugged, "when you've had a high paying job for almost two decades you can afford a few fortunes, how do you think I afford my ammunition?"

Penny nodded, Sheldon paused "I never got to congratulate you on your career taking off," he said, Penny looked up shocked "you know about that?" she asked. Sheldon shrugged, "just because I'm at war doesn't mean I can't watch TV every so often." He replied.

Penny smiled, "well it only took eleven years," she said, "but I made to being an actress," "so how is it?" Sheldon asked. Penny chuckled, "hard," she said, "it's very very hard, but I'm happy, how can I not be? I've finally got my dreams." Sheldon nodded, "achieving your dreams is normally like that," he replied. "I remember when I was hired at Caltech, it took me weeks to adjust to the workload, but I never complained about a single moment of it."

Sheldon's face fell; he paused and just stood there. "Sheldon?" Penny asked, "Maybe it's best not to talk about this," Sheldon said sadly. Penny sighed, he missed his old life, he missed his job, he missed a lot of things. That much was clear.

"Sheldon," Penny said, "yes," he replied, "what happened next?" Penny asked, Sheldon looked up, "Next?" he asked. "Yes," Penny said, "how did you get from just setting out to look for them and end up as this?" Sheldon sighed.

"Well after I had got everything set up ready, I was left unsure what to do next, however I remembered a fact that I told the police, the van that had taken them had a Arizona number plate on the back. Well it took a bit of hacking, but I found out from the database that very few people owned a van like that one, you see it wasn't the most reliable when it was reduced so most people dumped it years ago and one of few people still to keep one of them lived in Phoenix Arizona, so I decided that was the best place to start."

Sheldon paused, "so I arrived in Phoenix and I went to visit the man who owned the van and that's when things really started to change."

* * *

Four months after the incident

Sheldon walked up to the man's house, he pause unsure. If he was right than this man could potentially be a murderer. Sheldon shuddered, before steading himself. He felt the inside of his jacket, his pistol still hung there. He was armed.

Sheldon walked up to the door and casually knocked on the door. A man opened it, "yes?" he asked, Sheldon paused, the man didn't look suspicious he was just an ordinary looking man. In real life villains don't provide visual clues he told himself. "Yes I'm here…" Sheldon paused again, "about the electrics?" the man asked.

Sheldon nodded, "yes that's right," he said. "Shouldn't you have a tool box?" the man asked, "I have one," Sheldon quickly said, he had never been good at lying, but necessity stated he need to learn. "I just thought I would inspect the damage first before going to all the trouble of lugging that heavy thing around."

The man nodded, "well come in," he said, he led Sheldon into his house, "well the problems with the circuit board, I'll leave you to inspect it," Sheldon nodded and walked over. His knowledge of electronics was good enough to see there wasn't really anything wrong with the board, but if he admitted it he would have to quickly fix it and leave.

"It looks like a problem, it could take a few hours," he said. "Oh dear," the man said, "I have to go out in half an hour," "don't worry," Sheldon said "I can come back later, if your uncomfortable with a man being alone in your house." The man nodded, "yes that would be for the best," he said. He escorted Sheldon to the door.

The second the door closed Sheldon ran over to the bushes, he crouched behind them. He hated the dirt, but the situation demanded it. Sheldon sighed as he crouched there, he would have to do a lot of things he didn't like doing, he knew that. Still hopefully this wouldn't take him to long, Sheldon could imagine what it be like if he had to carry this on way for years.

Soon the man left his house and walked down the street. The moment he did Sheldon made his way around the back; carefully he took a rock off the lawn and smashed the back window. Sheldon reached in only to pull his hand back in pain. He had cut himself, he was bleeding, he was… Shut up. Inside something told him to shut up. His hand stung, he wanted to run off, get medical attention and seal the wound, but he couldn't.

Sheldon groaned, and reached in again, this time slower, he grasped the handle and opened the window, before climbing in. Sheldon closed the window and walked through the room. He walked into the kitchen and ran his hand under the cold tap for a few minutes, then grabbed some kitchen roll and pressed it to the painful area.

It really stung, but he couldn't do anything more about it, he had work to do. He had no idea how long until this man go back. Slowly he walked over and found what must have been a study, he started going through the draws, but it looked like nothing. Then his eyes fixed on a final draw, this one was locked. Sheldon looked at it, he tried to force it open, but it was shut to tight.

Sheldon looked around, there was no sign of a key, but he had to get in. Sheldon paused, how was he going to get in? Slowly he looked at the draw and then his eye fixed on a bronze trophy on the windowsill. Grasping hold of it, he smashed it repeatedly into the draw. With every stroke, he kept thinking about the implications of what would happen if he was wrong or if he was caught, he would be arrested for breaking and entering, trespassing and vandalising other people's prosperity. But somehow he ignored the worry, just as he managed to ignore the pain. His hand was still bleeding, but it was slowing down now.

With one final blow the lock cracked and Sheldon pulled open the draw, it was loaded with papers. Sheldon grabbed a handle and read through it, there were all letters, each one was written in some sort of code, but one word kept coming back up, "Libertas." Sheldon continued to read through the notes, trying to make sense of them. Then he heard a gun cocking.

Spinning round he saw the man standing behind him a pistol in his hand pointed at Sheldon. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, Sheldon cowered backwards, staring at the loaded gun. "What's Libertas," he managed, trying to straighten up. He tried to sound brave, but it was clear he was afraid. The man chuckled, "you don't know much do you, Libertas is future, and nothing you can do will change that."

Sheldon felt his gun in his jacket; could he pull it fast enough to stop this man? Could he bring himself to fire? He gulped, wishing he had thought these questions through earlier. The man smiled coldly, "truthfully what gave you away were your clothes, what sort of electrician dresses in a jacket and pants?" He held his gun up, "well bye."

A gun shot rang out. Sheldon winced, but straightened up, he wasn't dead? Opening his eye saw the man lying dead before him. Sheldon stood there shocked for a moment. Then two more men walked forward, one of the men held a gun in his hand. Both were rough looking. The man holding the gun was an older man, maybe in his late forties, while the other was younger, a bit younger than Sheldon. The younger man had red hair and was taller and thinner than the other man.

For a second they stared at each other. Sheldon was about to the thank the men, when suddenly the younger one dived at him, knocking him down. Sheldon hit his head on the windowsill knocking him out cold.

Groaning he opened his eyes, his vision was dazed but soon recovered, he was sitting in the middle of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Six men stood around him, including the two from the house, all eyes fixed upon him. Sheldon looked around in shock.

The older man walked forward. "I don't know who you are," he said, he had rough west country accent, "but if you want to get out her alive you're going to tell use everything you know." "I don't think you would live long enough to hear it," Sheldon replied. The younger man from earlier punched him in the face knocking him off the chair, groaning Sheldon got back up, "answer the question," he snapped. "I'll handle this Todd," the older man snapped. He turned back to Sheldon who was rubbing his jaw. Why had he got punched so often recently? It was like he was back at school again.

"Who are you?" Sheldon asked timidly, "I'll ask the questions," the older man said, "Well I have some questions of my own," Sheldon said. He felt his side jacket; his gun was gone, "such as what happened to my gun." Todd went to punch him again, but the older man stopped him. "Jack," he barked.

A somewhat short, broad man walked forward holding Sheldon's revolver, "It's a bit old-fashioned, isn't it?" Jack asked, "My great grandfather used it during the war, my grandfather used it during the war and my uncle used it during the war," Sheldon replied. Jack nodded, "I understand," he replied but he didn't hand it back, instead he put it down on a table.

"Now back to my questions." The older man said, "You still haven't told me who you are?" Sheldon said, the older man looked at him somewhat impressed by this audacity, but Sheldon was still terrified. Todd snarled, "Listen," he said, "you're going to answer his questions, now." "Why should I?" Sheldon replied calmly.

Todd pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Sheldon's head, "because if you don't I'll put this bullet through your skull," he snapped, Sheldon winced. "Put that away," the older man snapped. "He's refusing to answer you," Todd replied angrily, "we should just kill him now." "I'm sorry, but as far as I know, I'm leader not you," the man snapped, "so put that away."

Grumbling Todd put away his gun. The man turned to Sheldon, "I answered your question, if you answer mine, I promise to answer yours." Sheldon paused; he didn't know if he trusted the man. But then, he had no alternative. So Sheldon told them, he told them everything from the kidnapping to the bit where they had showed up at his home.

When he mentioned "Libertas" they flinched slightly, something Sheldon took note of. Eventually he finished. "Okay, I've told you all I know," Sheldon said, "who are you? And who is Libertas?" The elder man sighed, "Libertas is a terrorist organisation, who seek to overthrow the government, believing it is corrupt and the only solution is to replace it with another, I wouldn't recommend dealing with them if I was you, there very dangerous people, if they took your friends I can guarantee that it isn't going to be very pleasant for them." He said

"Well who are you?" Sheldon asked, "We were hired to stop Libertas," the man said, "by a certain private benefactor who will remain anonymous for their own protection, apparently there activities are causing are benefactor problems." "So mercenaries," Sheldon said coldly, "we prefer the term adventure capitalist," one of the men said calmly.

"Very well," Sheldon said calmly, "if you're after the people who took my friends, then I will help you." Several men burst out laughing. Their leader stopped them, "I don't think you get how dangerous this is," the man said calmly, "we've been in this game for years, you're a physicist, your kill yourself or us." Sheldon took offense to this. "I know how dangerous this is," he replied, "and you don't need to tell me what I am, I know better than you do and I don't care, if we have the same goal I will help you." "This is different to any problem you've ever encountered before," the man said, "you can't just solve it with thought, it takes action." "They took my girlfriend and my best friend," Sheldon replied coldly, "I don't care what action it takes."

"Look kid…" the man began, Sheldon stood up, he was a good four inches taller than the man, "I'm not a kid," he snapped, "I'm thirty-three years old, and I'm going to save my friends, if you won't let me help you, then kindly give me back my gun and let me go, I'll find them on my own." Their leader stared at Sheldon, once again impressed. However several other men rolled their eyes uncaringly.

"You mean this thing," one man asked, taking Sheldon's Revolver up from the table, he was, like most of the others, a broad man, he had long brown hair and brown eyes to match. "I don't know why you carry it. You know kid, it takes more than just walking around with your ancestor's gun, you need to learn how to fire, and I doubt you could hit the side of a barn." He began to laugh.

Sheldon's eyes narrowed, suddenly his arm moved forward grabbing the gun out of their leaders holster. He spun round and fired two bullets. All the mercenaries drew their guns pointing them all at Sheldon's head. All accept the one holding Sheldon's gun that is. He stood there shocked; there were two bullet holes in the wall, one on the left, one on the right, both were centimetres away from his head.

"You missed," Todd jeered. Sheldon fired a third shot. It hit the wall above the man's head, cutting a long hair off. "No I didn't," he replied and with that he swung the gun round his finger like a cowboy, before handing it back towards their leader. "My father taught me to shoot," Sheldon said walking towards the Mercenary holding his gun. He grabbed it off the shocked man and placed in back in his jacket "he taught me to shoot before he taught me to shave."

Sheldon walked back to centre, "he taught me a lot of things, how to shoot a bow, how to ride a horse, how win a knife fight, how to grill meat that isn't chicken like chicken. Things like that, I admit my skills are rusty, but I haven't forgotten any of them." There was a slight murmuring throughout the group.

Their leader walked forward, "well, Sheldon did you say your name was?" Sheldon nodded, "well Sheldon you may be some use to us, but it takes more than a few second-hand skills, that your daddy taught you when you were a boy, we need people who are useful, what can you offer use." Sheldon turned to face him, "I am a genius," he replied, "I have an IQ that can not be accurately measured by modern tests."

"We have no place for bookworms," Todd said walking over, he was still glaring at Sheldon, in a way that reminded him of the people who used to beat him up on the playground. Their leader walked between them. "Now is no time fights," he said "we should focus on the more important details, Sheldon here said them target had a draw filled with papers from Libertas, we need to get hold of them."

"Were never get them, the place will be crawling with police officers," one of the men said, "and if we didn't have to drag this lump off, we could have found them." Todd snapped at Sheldon. The men were about to talk, "Excuse me," Sheldon said, "if you don't mind I think I have a solution," all eyes turned to him.

"And what is that?" Todd asked mockingly, "do you have any paper and paper?" Sheldon asked, one man handed him a sheet and a pen. Sheldon turned to a surface, before starting to write. He was finished in mere minutes, he handed the paper to their leader. "There," he said, "that is the first message he had."

The group stared at Sheldon is shock. "I glanced over the pages before he confronted me," Sheldon replied. "But how?" one of the men asked shocked. "I have an eidetic memory," Sheldon replied, several men stared at him, "it means I remember roughly 89% of everything I see, hear and experience, in perfect detail." Sheldon replied. "I'm afraid it's written in code," he said. "We can translate," their leader said. "Sam, decode this message." he barked.

He turned back to Sheldon, "did you see any more?" he asked eagerly. Sheldon nodded, "can I have some more paper?" he asked. They handed him a pile. Sheldon got to work, "welcome in, Sheldon," their leader said as he watched Sheldon working away. Huffed up, Todd left with an angry look on his face. While the other mercenary's crowded around watching Sheldon work.

* * *

The Present

"You joined Mercenaries?" Penny said shocked, Sheldon nodded "I didn't really know what I was doing; all I knew I got from TV and it almost got me killed on first attempt, so I figured that it was for the best to stay with people who knew what to do."

He paused, "and it didn't take long for me to turn out to be useful, once I got hold of their information, tracking down Libertas became a lot easier. I quickly figured there code and it turns out having someone who can remember mass information near instantly is very useful in this business."

He paused, "but then of course that doesn't mean they all liked me, in particular Todd hated me, he always did and he spent every moment he could reminding me off it and it didn't take long for it to reach its climax…."

* * *

Six months after the incident

Sheldon stood there before the punching bag. He hit the bag as hard as he could, it hurt his knuckles and the bag barely moved. Sheldon groaned as grasped his hand, he needed to get tougher. He knew that. He had been practicing many of the skills he needed for the last two months but he was still weak and so he had spent an hour each day here, but it still wasn't making much difference.

Sheldon groaned angrily and swung at the bag, this time it moved, only to swing back into him knocking Sheldon back. Sheldon paused, he knew he was stronger than this, but he kept pulling his punches. He couldn't bring himself to throw a hard one, his sense of self preservation and aversion to pain was too high and seemly nothing he could try had any success breaking through them.

As he stood there, he heard the sound of a cold chuckling filled the air. Sheldon turned to see Todd standing behind him. "Don't hurt yourself bookworm," he mocked. Sheldon groaned, maybe he would go away if he ignored him. "Hey," Todd called, "what's the matter has your enhanced ears let you down?" he chuckled again.

"You're useless," he said coldly, "that's all you are, and soon the others will realise it as well and then there chuck you out." Sheldon shrugged and turned to leave. Annoyed it wasn't working, Todd called after him "you know your friends are probably dead, they probably died a long time ago, you and I both know this is true, your chasing ghosts, my only regret is you didn't see them die, I would love to see you cry like the coward you are."

Sheldon continued to walk out. Todd was getting annoyed at the lack of response "you know it's probably a good thing they took your girlfriend," he shouted. Sheldon suddenly stopped. "You know if she's not lying upside down in a river somewhere right now, she'll be locked up in a dark miserable cell. You know the sort, dirty sheets; cracked floors mould on the walls, maybe even a few rats to keep her company."

Todd laughed, "And you know what else, that will be the good parts of her stay. Because the guards aren't going to just leave her rot in that cell, oh no a pretty girl and multiple men who have no chance of being punished, you know where it's headed. Pretty soon she will be having it so often you're hear her screams in Canada. And when there done with her, they leave her lying there, discarded like a used tissue, lying to the filthy floors with the rats running over her broken, battered, bleeding body. But you know what, even after all that she'll still be happier than she ever was with you." With every word he edged closer to Sheldon. "What do you say to that, bookworm?"

Sheldon suddenly turned and lunged at Todd. Todd smashed him in the face knocking him down. Looking up Sheldon saw Todd leering at him, he laughed coldly, "your weak Cooper, you're just so weak, that's why you lost everything you were too weak to fight for it, and that's just how you're going to be for the rest of your miserable life."

As Sheldon lay there on the floor, he suddenly found himself back on the playground, looking up at Jack Marks holding his wallet and watch "your weak Cooper," the boy jeered. "You're always going to be weak, that's why you lost all this you were too weak to fight for it, so what is by rights yours is now mine. You're always going to be weak, your never amount to anything else." Sweat poured down Sheldon's face, inside his mind something snapped. His eyes narrowed, his fists clenched.

Todd chuckled once more before turning to leave. As he walked away, Sheldon rose up. "Hey Todd," he snapped, "what?" Todd barked turning round. Sheldon swung and clobbered him in the face. Todd was knocked back and dazed; "did you just…" he began. Sheldon smashed him in the stomach. Todd lurched forward.

Sheldon lifted up his hands. But Todd charged forward. Tackling Sheldon, he ran him into the wall. Sheldon groaned as back hit the wall. He brought both fists down on Todd's back. Then kneed him as he lurched down. But Todd held on. He spun round throwing Sheldon to the floor. He dived on top of him. "You…" he shouted clobbering Sheldon in the face. "…Are…" he hit him again "…Weak." He shouted. His fist shot forward. But Sheldon stopped it in mid-air.

The two men struggled, "Not as weak as you think," Sheldon shouted back pushing his fist up. The two men struggled over Todd's fist. Both pair of eyes narrowed, both men strained and struggled. Suddenly Sheldon pulled down, pulling Todd forward with his fist. Sheldon's Head shot up head-butting Todd straight in the nose.

Todd screamed in pain and in that moment Sheldon flipped Todd off him before pinning him down. Todd tried to throw him off, but Sheldon weighted more than he looked. Snarling Sheldon smacked Todd in the face. He heard a cracking noise and Todd screamed in pain as his already bloody noise shattered. Sheldon grabbed Todd's neck.

Todd struggled and squirmed but Sheldon held on, Todd was violently shaking by this point. "Don't you ever talk about Amy that way," Sheldon snarled, Todd was turning blue, but Sheldon won't let go. "EVER" He shouted. Todd was blacking out by now.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Sheldon's shoulder. He turned and saw the leader standing there. "Let him go," he said. Sheldon let go of Todd's neck. Todd violently gasped for breath as Sheldon stood up. Groaning Todd got to his feet, "thank you," he managed. The leader spun round and punched Todd in the head knocking him down again. "If you ever talk about another person in that way again, I'll personally put a bullet through your skull you, got that you miserable brat." He snapped at the already injured jerk.

He turned back to Sheldon, "well done son," he said calmly, "it looks like you've finally become one of us." Sheldon paused, "your right," he managed, before hanging his head and walking off, "I am now one of you." He muttered to himself sadly.

* * *

The Present

"And from there on I learned everything I needed to know and I've had five years to practice." Sheldon sighed. "What happened to the Mercenaries?" Penny asked, "They all died three years ago," Sheldon replied, "a raid went wrong, I was the only survivor."

Penny gulped. Sheldon collapsed onto the seat next to Penny. Penny got to her feet, "okay," She said, "So what know?" She asked. Sheldon looked up, "I got a name of the contact that sent those men to kill me, a Joe Vancia so tomorrow I'm going to pay him a visit."

"Okay," Penny said, "what time do we go?" Sheldon looked up "we?" he said, "There is no we, I'm doing this, you don't come into it." Penny stared at Sheldon, "What?" She said. "Penny," Sheldon said, "this is too dangerous your get killed, you're going home."

"If you're not including me, why did you tell me all this?" Penny said exasperated. "Because you're a friend and you asked," Sheldon replied. "Sheldon you can't force me to leave and I'm not going to." Penny snapped.

Sheldon sighed, "Maybe you're right," Sheldon said. Penny smiled at the fact, that despite all his changes she could still win an argument against him. She did not notice as Sheldon pulled a rag out of his desk and then dipped said rag into a bottle on his desk.

Suddenly he dived at her, holding the rag over her face. Penny tried to struggle, but Sheldon's strong arms held her still. Before Penny could even think any further than 'what?' she collapsed into Sheldon's arms, deeply asleep. "Good night sweet princess," Sheldon whispered in Penny's ear "and flights of Angels sing thee to thy rest." And with that he lifted her up in his arms and carried her off.

"Miss…Miss…Miss" a voice called. Penny groaned and saw attendant looking down at her, "Miss," the young man called, "where here." "W…what?" Penny groaned, "Your friend said to let you sleep when he put you on the train, but if you hadn't already awake to wake you up when we got to Pasadena." Penny opened her eyes wide, although she was still sleepy "What?" she said, "We're here," the attendant repeated, "Pasadena, California, this is your stop." Penny could just stare in shock at her sunny home outside the trains windows…

* * *

**Okay I hoped you enjoyed the use of a longer chapter, and the inclusion of flash backs to help tell the story. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will upload the fourth chapter as soon as possible.**

**And to the Reviewer who asked, this is a Shamy story, simply because I could never imagine Sheldon ending up with anyone other than Amy, please don't hate me for that. However it does include Shenny Elements, as you will see in the next Chapter, as soon as I finish it.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Quest of Sheldon Copper

**Just want to thank all of you for your supportive reviews and views, its hard to believe considering how well this story went down, that I was initially worried no one would be interested. Still I hope you like this chapter, personally I think its a bit weak in places, but if you perceiver you should enjoy it. I got some of my inspiration from a beautiful song that is included in the story. I recommend to all of you, to look it up when you get a moment, you won't regret it.**

Chapter Four: Hurt

Sheldon walked down the streets, it was a warm sunny day just the sort of day that would make you feel good about yourself. That is it would unless you were walking into the base of a man who was trying to kill you.

He turned at the edge of the street and walked into a tavern. It was an old mostly disused one. The keeper stood behind the bar, polishing it. He looked up, "it's a bit early to drink," he said calmly. "I'm not after a drink," Sheldon replied, "I'm looking for Joe Vancia," the barkeep shook slightly. "Oh," he said "I've never heard of him."

Sheldon walked up to the bar, "that's a shame; because I hear he's good with Icemen." He said. "What sort of man would want an iceman?" The barkeep asked. "Indeed," Sheldon said coldly "what sort indeed." There was silence between them. Both men looked the other in the eye.

Sheldon watched the man before him, he was twitching slightly, a sign Sheldon recognised. "Very well if you don't know him I'll be on my way." Sheldon said he turned to leave. The barkeep relaxed. But as he got to the door, Sheldon turned, "if you hear from Joe, tell him… no on second thought just say I called." And with that Sheldon exited the tavern.

He walked back into the sunshine. He sighed; Joe Vancia was harder to track down than he thought. All he knew was he worked in the dark part of town near the bridge. This was the dark part of town, and he was defiantly near a bridge, but no one seemed to know or was willing to talk. He was about to go, when a voice called out, "hey mate."

Sheldon turned, a brutish man emerged out of the alley "I hear your looking for Joe Vancia." "What if I am?" Sheldon asked. "I feel I should tell you," The man said, "Joe Vancia is a dangerous man," "I know," Sheldon replied, "that is why I want to find him." The man smiled coldly, "Very well, but if you want a meeting, I think it's best if we see how serious you are."

Sheldon reached in side his jacket and pulled out a wad of bills, "two thousand in cash," he said tossing it to the man. The man counted the money before turning back to Sheldon "Joe doesn't get out of bed for two thousand," the man replied coldly. "Really," Sheldon said, "well I do and I think Joe would be interested in knowing that."

"Well I hope you've got some more in your Jacket that is if you want to see Joe," the man replied. "Okay how about this." Sheldon asked, reaching in he pulled out his M1911 and pointed it at the man's head. The man stared at the gun in shock. "You're really stupid enough to threaten a hit man?" he asked in disbelief. "You're a fool; you won't get one by threatening."

"I don't want a Hit man," Sheldon replied coldly, "I am a hit man and I want work." He kept the gun pointed at the man's head. "Listen mate," the other guy said coolly, "go back to your office block and keep on pencil pushing, this is no place for wannabes." "I'm no wannabe," Sheldon replied coldly, he stepped forward so he was closer and the man could see his cold eyes.

"You don't even have a silencer," the man responded. "Who would want a silencer?" Sheldon replied, "They barely deafen the sound by a decibel, plus due to the few sources it makes it easier for the police to track you down." The other man nodded, acknowledging that that was the right answer. "Okay," he said, calmly "so you know a few tricks that still doesn't warrant a meeting with Joe."

"How about I kill you and open up a vacancy in his operation?" Sheldon asked coldly, "would that warrant a meeting?" He was now standing closes enough for the other man to see deeply into his bright blue eyes, which seemed to burn coldly.

The man gulped, "you'd be willing to kill another man for the chance at money?" he asked. "Wouldn't you?" Sheldon replied. The man paused, before slowly nodding. "Okay," he said, "I'll talk to Joe, if you want to meet him, come by the club at 10:00 o'clock; he's always there on Thursday's. And dress smart, the club has a strict dress code." He handed Sheldon a card with the club's address.

He pause waiting for Sheldon to put away his gun, but Sheldon didn't move. "What you waiting for?" he asked. "My money," Sheldon replied "are you going to give it back to me or do I have to take it back." The man quickly handed him the money. Sheldon nodded and slipped his gun back into his jacket before turning and walking off.

Slowly the other hit man reached into his jacket and pulled out his own gun, he pointed the pistol at Sheldon's back. No one threatened him and got away with it, least of all some new big shot looking for work. Slowly he cocked the gun. Sheldon suddenly spun round in a flash. The man's eyes opened wide in surprised. There was a shot and the Hit man's pistol hit the ground. "Sorry," Sheldon said coldly, "but I've got acute hearing," and with that he quickly turned and walked off down the alley.

* * *

As Sheldon continued to walk down the street he once again found himself thinking about himself. Once again he had killed another man, sure he had to he was about to kill him, it was the only choice he had, he couldn't die he knew that. But still he killed another man and he didn't regret it. He had the first time, but somewhere between then and now the feeling had just vanished.

Once again he couldn't help but wonder what his younger self would say if he saw him now. Sheldon paused to imagine a younger Sheldon standing before him, a young man of 29, an accomplished, highly revered and respected physicist at the top of his game, only a few years away from achieving his life's goal, his empire stretching before him, all just ripe for the grasping. And him now, an unknown killer who was obsessed with a goal he set out after years ago and had sacrificed everything he loved to achieve it. Who had done non-academic work in years, who had lost his place and may never catch up because of it, here with his empire of dirt all around him in every direction.

And the worst part was Sheldon knew that if he did see a younger him standing before him and he tried to criticise him for his decisions, he would tell his younger self to shut up and get lost because he did not regret a single choice he had made. Sheldon paused and took out his wallet, he opened it up and looked, "for you." He said, "always for you." And with that he put his wallet away and kept on walking.

* * *

Sheldon turned the corner and walked back into the locker storage, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, standing with her back to the wall and a case by her was Penny. Sheldon's eyes narrowed, he slowly walked forward.

"What's the word, humming bird," Penny said in her sing song voice. Sheldon didn't reply. He simply opened the locker, undid the trip wire, grabbed Penny's arm and pulled her in, before slamming the door. "What are you doing here?" he snarled. "I'm helping you," she replied, "I don't want your help, don't need your help and you can offer me no help." Sheldon shot back.

"Sheldon," Penny said angrily, "I swear I'm going to…" "If you're going to threaten to punch me in the neck," Sheldon said coldly, "I should first let you know I know nine different ways to break a person's arm, two of which are almost painless." Penny's eyes opened wide, she recoiled. "I'm still going to help you," she said, "There my friends to and you can't stop me."

"I thought I made it very clear I can," Sheldon replied. "If you drug me again, I'll just come back." Penny replied, "I'll move," Sheldon said, "I'll keep looking for you," she said, "I'll leave the city," he said, "you still need information from here before you go," Penny shot back. Sheldon snarled he still didn't like being beaten. Penny smiled smugly.

"You're going," Sheldon said, "I'm not," Penny replied. Sheldon snarled and suddenly pulled his gun out of his jacket pointing it straight at Penny's head. "You're going," he said, "one way or the other." Penny shook her head, "you're not going to shoot me," she said. "You think I'm incapable of killing?" Sheldon asked, "I killed another man less than an hour ago and left his body lying there in the street."

Penny gulped, but she wasn't backing down. "Maybe you did, but that was some guy, you're not going to shoot me, I know you to well and you know me." "Do you?" Sheldon asked, "How well do you know me?" he asked. "You're a liability," Sheldon said coldly, "your get me killed, and if it hasn't dawned on you yet, I not going to die, not until there free at least and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way of achieving that goal, so if you would please GO!"

Penny looked deeply into Sheldon's blue eyes, they glimmered like a fire. His face was emotionless, no remorse, no sorrow, no sympathy. Penny gulped, her eyes stared down the guns barrel, which was pointed straight at her head, there was no way it would miss she would be dead in seconds. "Go," Sheldon said coldly, "I won't ask you again."

Penny gulped, but she couldn't leave. "Okay," she said, "if you're going to pull that trigger and fire, go ahead, because I'm not leaving." Sheldon nodded, his finger slipped onto the trigger. Penny's eyes opened wider. "Okay, okay," she said quickly, "you know what, you're probably right, you probably don't need me. And you're probably going to find them, but if you do it won't make much difference, because you know what, if you really willing to pull that trigger then the Sheldon Cooper who set out to find them, the one they know and love is dead and you're just a fellow who is wearing his face. And if that's true it doesn't matter who you kill or how many, you're never find peace, and I wouldn't wish that upon anybody."

There was a pause, Sheldon just stood there, Penny continued to stare, his finger was still on the trigger. Then suddenly his grip lessened and he dropped the gun. Penny jumped backwards terrified but the gun didn't go off. Sheldon just stood there, staring, but not at Penny, it was like he was looking through her, through everything.

He turned and walked over to his desk. Sitting down he turned on his laptop, reaching into his draw he brought out a cd and put the disk into the computer. Penny stood there watching fascinating, she expected it to be a containing scientific data for him to read or else a recording of one of his beloved sci-fi programs, something to calm him down, but instead music began to play.

"#I hurt myself to day, to see if I still feel. I focused on the pain, the only thing that's real#" a strong but soft deep voice with a strong southern accent was singing, and as he did Sheldon just froze, it was like he had zoned out of reality, only the music holding him in. "#The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting, try to kill it all the way, but I remember everything. #"

"#what have I become? My sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you can have it all, my empire of dirt, I will let you down, I will make you hurt. #" As the song continued, Sheldon continued to stare blankly at the screen, despite it showing nothing but the player.

"# I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liars chair. Full of broken thoughts, I cannot repair. Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear. You are someone else, I am still right here. What have I become? My sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end. #" As the song continued a single tear rolled down the side of Sheldon's face.

"# and you can have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt. If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself, I would find away. #" And with that the music ended. Sheldon just sat there for a moment. He then got to his feet. Once again he took out his wallet and looked inside. He put it away and then turned to face Penny. He quickly brushed the few tears from his eyes.

"Very well," he solemnly, said "you can help," Penny smiled, but Sheldon hadn't finished "But only on my terms not yours." Penny waited, "And my terms are, you do what I say when I say it, you always follow me, you leave when I say so and when I say run, you just run and you don't look back, no expectations is that clear." Penny nodded. "Good," Sheldon said, "well I've heard Joe Vancia likes to go to this club on Thursday's and I'm going to see him tonight, on the pretence of being another hit man who wants work."

"Okay," Penny said, still not quite used to this assertive Sheldon, he had always been controlling, but this Sheldon actually made you feel like you should follow him. "And there's a dress code, so I hope you brought something fancy in that case." Penny shook her head. Sheldon sighed, "Then we need to go shopping" he said.

"We?" Penny asked, "Don't you have a suit?" Sheldon rolled his eyes, "when you have to live on the move, on the bare essentials, you don't exactly always have space for smart clothes." "Don't you need them in this line of work?" Penny asked. "I'm a self-proclaimed and sponsored vigilantly, not James Bond." Sheldon replied, "come on lets go." Penny chuckled.

* * *

Penny groaned, "Why do we have to walk," Penny groaned as they walked up the streets, "what do you suggest we do?" Sheldon replied, "Well what happened to that car you had yesterday?" Penny asked. "If you mean the one I stole from hit men," Sheldon replied in a hushed voice, "I left it on the railroad tracks and considering that was last night it should be long passed any point that anyone can drive it, so I suggest you keep walking."

Penny sighed, she had only been shopping with Sheldon twice before and she had no reason to assume that despite his claims that he had changed, that this trip would be any different to the last times, still it was apparently necessary.

Sheldon reached into his pocket and handed Penny a wad of cash, "here you are, don't get greedy and overspend, go buy yourself something fancy and meet me back here in an hour." "Are you sure you want to go suit shopping by yourself?" Penny asked, remembering what happened last time he tried. Sheldon nodded, "don't worry," he said, "I'll just buy the one I like the least." Penny nodded and walked off still worried.

Penny had a good time dress shopping, she always loved shopping. Now that she finally had a better paying job, she could afford to go more often, not that that had ever stopped her before. But the whole time she went through, she kept thinking back to what she had seen back at Sheldon's lock up, the way he reacted when he saw her and the way he had suddenly switched emotions from anger to sorrow to calmness. He had always been prone to sudden mood swings, but this was different.

And the music, not to get her wrong it had been a lovely song, not the sort she would normally listen to, but still a lovely song. The way it had affected him was so unusual though, it was like it had shaken him all the way through. And if it had, what was Sheldon's emotional state? It made her feel unusual, he was clearly somewhat unstable, but just how unstable Penny had no idea. Sheldon had always been unstable, and now he was so different, it was like he had become more rigid but at the same time less stable.

Penny had no idea really what to think, there was still a chance all of this that she was following was simply the delusions of a man gone mad with shock. But there were those two men who tried to kill him, they were real and if they were real, maybe everything else was real to and if it was then that meant her friends and Leonard, especially Leonard were still alive, in which case she had to do everything she could to help get them back. Penny looked down at her new dress, then the money Sheldon had given her, of course if she was going to dress like this, she would need some new shoes as well.

* * *

Penny stood there in front the mirror; her black dress hugged her figure in a way that made most men turn to jelly with a glance. She smiled looking back at herself. Sheldon however wasn't interested. "I can't believe it cost so much," he groaned "it's not like I'm ever going wear this again." Penny shrugged, "Maybe," she said, turning back to Sheldon. It appeared her worries were completely in vain, as he was wearing a dashing, black three piece suit. Penny shook her head, somehow when he really tried; he somehow always pulled it off, five years on the move evidently hadn't changed that.

"Well we better get going," Sheldon said he walked over to his cabinet and took his M1911 and a knife out; he slipped the gun in his jacket and the knife in his sock. "Do I get a weapon?" Penny asked. Sheldon turned to face her, "no," he replied. "Come one," Penny said, "why not?" "Do you know how to handle a gun?" He asked. "My dad took me out a few times back in Nebraska," Penny replied.

"Okay, in that case no." Sheldon said, "why not?" Penny asked, Sheldon turned to face her, "you don't know how to handle it." He replied. "I just said I did," Penny snapped back annoyed, "You said you went shooting a few times, that's not the same thing, handling a gun doesn't mean knowing how to shoot or how to aim. That is merely part of it, it also means knowing what and when to shoot, and you don't know that." Sheldon replied. "Now if you've finished arguing, we should go."

Penny rolled her eyes, she thought about slipping a gun out of Sheldon's cabinet, but decided against it, besides her dress was too tight to hold one anyway. So begrudgingly she left with Sheldon. Sheldon paused to look back, "remember," he said calmly "my terms stand, even if I don't." And with that he closed the locker.

* * *

The club was in full swing, it was a classy joint the sort you would believe would be in a town like this. Perhaps because of its situation, it wasn't very busy. Sheldon and Penny walked in, for appearances Sheldon had his arm around Penny, holding her close like they were a couple. It was unclear which of the two was the more uncomfortable.

Sheldon walked over to one of the men at the bar, "I'm looking for a Joe Vancia," he said calmly. The moment he did, there was a sudden pause, the man looked at him, "I wouldn't recommend that if I was you," he said in a hushed voice. Sheldon's eyes narrowed, "I want to see him." He said, the man nodded, "follow me," he said.

Sheldon paused and turned to Penny, "okay," he said in a hushed voice, "see if anyone here knows anything that could help us and if there's any trouble run, I'll meet you back at the Locker." And with that he turned and followed the man. Penny smiled, and casually walked over to a table, as she walked in closer, she could practically hear the pulses speeding up. She smiled; this would be easier than she thought.

* * *

The man led Sheldon into the back of the club; he knocked on the door three times, the door opened. "Follow me," he said. Sheldon nodded, carefully making sure his gun wasn't ever to far out of his reach. The room was somewhat dimly lit and unlike the rest of the club, it looked old and needed refurbishing. The room was decorated in the style of an office or a study. The man who led him quickly left. Two large men stood at the end of the room and in the centre sitting at a desk was another man.

He was about average height, somewhere in his fifties, he was fat, not overly obsessed, but still larger than it was healthy. His hair was black, his eyes were green, his skin was greasy and a slightly darker tone. He looked up at Sheldon, "And you are?" He asked. Sheldon walked forwards, "that's not really important," he said, "I'm here because I want to work for you."

Joe chuckled, "and why should you want to join my simple furniture business," Sheldon rolled his eyes, "I've heard it's got a good salary," he said. "You don't look much of a lifter," Joe said, his eyes washing over Sheldon's tall, thin frame. "And you don't seem to have a personality to sell, so what have you to offer me?"

"How about blood?" Sheldon replied coldly, Joe smiled, "I see," he replied, "So you expect me to believe you want in that business?" "I'm already in," Sheldon replied, "the problem with this job though is it's difficult to advertise, and that's where you come in." Joe smiled; evidently the idea of having another client apparently excited him.

"How do I know you're up to it?" he asked, "Ask the man who told me were to find you," Sheldon replied, "I think you should find him in the cities morgue." Joe looked up, "you killed Danny?" asked, "he pulled a gun on me while my back was turned, fortunately I heard him cock, I'll never forget the look of surprise on his face when I spun round so suddenly." Sheldon replied.

Joe's eyes narrowed, "I see," he said, "well you certainly sound like the sort of person who I would like on my team, there is just one problem," he clicked his fingers; both of his goons drew their guns. "I liked Danny," Joe said coldly. Sheldon backed away, "Still you know how this game is," he continued, "Just one thing, what name should I put on your headstone?" "Oh that's easy," Sheldon replied, "Cooper, Sheldon Cooper." Joe's eyes opened wide.

Sheldon dived to the ground in front of the desk, as both men open fired. He drew his gun. Together the two men began to walk closer, guns aimed, waiting till they could see him. They were just about to edge for the table, when Sheldon shot up. A bullet fired and one of the men collapsed. Joe had vanished. The other goon dodged for cover.

He began firing at the desk, trying to hit Sheldon. Sheldon knew his cover wouldn't last long; he suddenly jumped up and let out a string of bullets as he ran backwards. Although they didn't hit anything, they stopped the other man aiming. He dived behind a bookcase against the wall. The Goon stood there, Sheldon knew time wasn't on his side, there was no way Joe only had two men in this establishment and if they hadn't heard that gunfire he was a Yankee.

However he also knew if he ran forward then the man would shoot him on the spot and then an idea occurred to him. "Joe," he shouted, "I surrender," there was pause, "here," he said tossing down his gun. Joe popped his head up from hiding space, "come on out then," Joe said calmly. Sheldon walked out from behind the bookcase. No one noticed his left sock was suddenly down.

"Well I have to say Mr Cooper," Joe began, "considering you killed three of my best boys and put a third in the hospital, I expected you to put up more of a fight." Sheldon watched Joe's goon, believing he was unarmed the goon relaxed his grip on his gun. "Four," Sheldon said calmly under his breath, "What was that?" Joe asked. "I've killed four of your boys," Sheldon replied.

Joe's eyes narrowed, "no you haven't there was Jake, Danny and Jack here." Sheldon nodded "And the forth one," "who's the forth one?" Joe asked suspiciously, Sheldon relaxed his grip in his right hand. "Whoever he is," Sheldon replied. And with that he let out a sudden shot his arm. The goon fell down dead. A throwing knife pierced his throat.

Joe's eyes opened wide in shock. Sheldon's fist swung knocking the man to the ground. He turned and walked over to the bookcase, bending down he reached for his gun. Suddenly the door burst open; another thug stood there, a rifle in his hands.

Smiling he pointed it straight at Sheldon. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise as fire extinguisher hit on top of his head. The man hit the ground. Penny stood there behind him holding it. Sheldon's eyes opened in shock. He grabbed up his gun. "I thought I told you to run." He snapped, "Well you're lucky I didn't," she snapped back, dropping the fire extinguisher. Sheldon ran forward and pulled her in, "I told you to…" he began, when a series of shouts grabbed his attention. Turning he saw more men running towards them.

Sheldon grabbed the unconscious thug's rifle and let out a few shots, the men dived for cover. Sheldon slammed the door, turning he looked at another bookcase. "Help me," he shouted. Together he and Penny pushed the book case in front of the door. "That should delay them long enough." Sheldon said.

Lying on the floor, Joe spotted his guards gun lying there on the floor. Slowly he edged towards it. He reached out, when a bullet knocked the gun out of his path. "Oh no you don't," Sheldon snarled. He tossed the rifle to Penny. Snarling he grabbed Joe's collar and hoisting him up, forced him against the wall. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know. Do I make myself clear?" Sheldon barked. Joe stared at him; the man was shaking in fear. Slowly he nodded.

"Who paid you to kill me?" Sheldon asked. Joe didn't answer; angrily Sheldon threw him away onto the floor. He drew his gun and pointed it at Joes head. "Answer," he barked. There was a loud banging against the door. "Hear that?" Sheldon asked, "that's your men trying to break in, but I don't care how little time it takes them, your be dead before they get here unless you answer my question."

"I…I don't know," Joe managed, "Not good enough," Sheldon replied, "I'm telling the truth, I don't know who he is, he didn't give me a name, just your picture and name, and paid me to have you bumped off when you arrived in town." Sheldon stared into Joe's eyes coldly. The squirming man stared back, too afraid to blink.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Sheldon asked, "I'm telling you I'm not," Joe said, frantically, "very well," Sheldon said "this man, what did he look like?" Joe paused, "he was about bit older than you are, and broad, he wasn't exactly large though. He was dressed smart and…" "Did he have red hair and green eyes?" Sheldon interrupted. "Yes," Joe said, "yes he did." Sheldon's eyes narrowed, he let go of Joe, causing the man to fall back to the floor. Before turning and walking over to a wall, and then smashing his fist into it. "Of course," he muttered angrily, "I'm a fool."

He turned back to Joe, "now you're going to get us out of here." Joe gulped, "how?" he asked slowly, "you call of your men, and I'll not shoot you, we walk out of here, you walk out of here and that's the end of it." Sheldon replied. Joe was about to speak, when suddenly the bookcase collapsed and door shattered. Bullets began shooting. Sheldon hit the floor; he pulled Penny down with him. Joe didn't say another word, he lay there dead.

"Damnation," Sheldon muttered. "Come on," the two of them crawled over to the wall, behind the original bookcase that Sheldon had hidden behind during the first fight. "What do we do?" Penny shouted. However Sheldon wasn't listening. "And you can have it all, my empire of dirt, I will let you down, I will make you hurt," he mummed. Penny stared at him shocked.

"What have I become? My sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end." Sheldon continued to mummer. "Sheldon!" Penny shouted, "Sheldon please I need you for this," Sheldon still wasn't looking, it was like back at the locker, he was looking through everything. The spray of bullets stopped and Penny heard the sound of food splintering. She knew very well that at that moment the men were climbing through the doorway. She gulped.

"I focused on the pain, the only thing that's real" Sheldon replied. Suddenly his eyes focused and Penny realised he was back. He held his pistol close; he reached out and grabbed the rifle off Penny. Sheldon held the rifle, before suddenly tossing it. It hit the ground on the other side of the room, and with that went off. The thugs jumped in shock.

Sheldon dived out, bullets flying. They quickly hit two of the men, knocking them down, with holes in their head. He turned for the third and pulled the trigger only to hear a click. He was empty. Before the man could react, Sheldon dived forward knocking him back into the wall. The man pushed back, but Sheldon suddenly pulled bringing him with him and then pushed back, knocking him into the wall again. The man suddenly knocked back hard, knocking Sheldon onto his back. He tried to aim the rifle, but Sheldon kicked it up. Before the man could recover, he kicked the man in his chest, knocking him back.

Sheldon jumped to his feet and brought his fist into the man's head, knocking him back. The man snarled and swung the rifle like a club, hitting Sheldon in the chest. He tried to fire, but Sheldon grabbed the rifle and pulled suddenly. The rifle went flying out of his arms and landed behind them. Both men faced each other. Snarling the man dived at Sheldon knocking him to the floor.

He grasped Sheldon by the throat. Struggling, Sheldon pulled his hand free and reaching behind him, he grabbed a piece of the broken door. The man held onto Sheldon's neck. Sheldon could already feel himself loosing consciousness. He swung the board hitting the man in the head. He was knocked to the side, Sheldon kicked him off.

Getting his feet he took several deep breaths. Penny stood there shocked. "And you couldn't have helped?" He asked as he picked up his gun. Penny shrugged. "Come on," Sheldon barked. The two ran out of the room and down the back passage, then out the back of the club. Penny was having trouble running high heels, annoyed she kicked them off and continued to run.

They emerged in an alley way. Sheldon paused for a moment; he placed his empty gun back in his jacket, "let's get out of here," he said, and with that the two of them ran off.

* * *

Eventually they arrived back at Sheldon's lock up, walking in they both collapsed. Sheldon threw off his suit, while Penny took of her dirty socks. "Well, that happened." Penny said, trying to remain calm. Sheldon however didn't seem to care. "I noticed," he said as he reloaded his gun, before putting it away in the cabinet. He turned back to Penny, "when you heard the shots you should have ran." He said. "If I ran," Penny replied, "you would be dead." "We could have both ended up dead." Sheldon shot back. "But we didn't." Penny replied. "Next time, just run." Sheldon said. "Okay, I'm sick of you underestimating me." Penny said annoyed. "The feeling is mutual," Sheldon replied.

Penny sighed, "I can fight, I can help, why don't you let me?" she asked "You're out matched," Sheldon replied. "Your street smart, aggressive stand may get you through the law abiding streets of Pasadena and make certain out shape and/or simply weak nerds revere you with awe, but this is different, these people kill others for greed and pleasure, they aren't going to be intimidating by your personality or sexual appeal, there just shoot you like anyone else, were on different standards."

"And you can take them on?" Penny asked, "I think my actions prove I can," Sheldon replied, "I was always the strongest next to you and I've had five years of training to raise myself enough levels, you haven't what I gather is you haven't changed in anyway over the last five years."

Penny gulped; it was true she hadn't really changed. "Ok, regardless," she said deciding to drop the argument. "What happened to you back there?" Sheldon paused, "it's not important," he said, "you stopped paying attention when are lives were danger," Penny practically screamed, "It's very important." "In the stress of the moment I slipped for a moment." Sheldon replied. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"But…" Penny began, however Sheldon cut her off, "you remember this morning when you said, if I did what I threatened to do, the Sheldon Cooper you knew was dead?" he asked. "Yes," Penny said unsure where he was going "He's not," Sheldon said, "I just can't afford to be him right now, I have to be this Sheldon, however I sometimes forget, I sometimes slip, and in those cases I need to bring myself back. I can't be who I want to be, I have to be who I now am." It was like he wasn't talking to her any more, he was talking to himself. Sheldon took out his wallet and opening it he stared in. "For you." He said his voice had change; it was now full of sorrow and fear, "for you." Penny looked over his shoulder; it was a picture of Amy.

Sheldon quickly snapped the wallet closed. "Any way did you learn anything?" he asked. Penny shook her head, "no, no one there knew anything, believe me I tried every trick I knew." "Doesn't matter," Sheldon replied. "Joe, told me everything I needed to know."

"He did?" Penny asked. Sheldon nodded, "that man he described, I know him, maybe know him is too formal, I know who he is though, that's all that's important." "Well who is he?" Penny asked, "His name is David Frost, he was the one who tipped me of to Libertas activities here in Oregon, that's how they knew I was in town. And if he paid the hit men, that means he is one of them, he is a member of Libertas."

Penny paused, "so what now?" she asked, "We pay Mister Frost a visit," Sheldon replied. He let out a yawn, "but first let's gets a good night sleep. Penny nodded, sleep was the best answer. Sheldon undid his shirt and took of his pants. Penny didn't undress, her eyes fixed on Sheldon. "Wow," she mummed, "for a thin guy, you've got not bad abs," and she wasn't wrong, Sheldon was quite well toned, he wasn't overly muscular, but his abs were solid and his arms were definitely larger. Penny also noticed just how many bruises he had over his chest. "Thank you," Sheldon said stoically. Looking around the room, Penny's eyes focused on the one camp bed.

"So where do I sleep?" she asked. Sheldon's eyes rolled, "Next to me," he replied. "We can't sleep together?" Penny nearly shouted in shock, "why not," Sheldon replied. "Were both adults, and there isn't another bed, because I didn't expect company, I'll get another one tomorrow, however for tonight were have to share a bed." Penny paused unsure, "you can sleep on the floor." Sheldon said. Penny looked at the cold stone floor, before admitting defeat.

She lay down on the camp bed, edging up the wall as far as she could. Sheldon lay next to her. Penny felt his bare skin rub up against her; it wasn't a very large camp bed, so the two were forced together. Penny tried to ignore the feel of Sheldon, but he was a big man, and lying next to her he took up most of the bed, even though part of him was lying of the edge.

Penny groaned and tried to sleep, she had practically turned on her side and that meant her arms rested on Sheldon's chest. Temptation filled her, and she couldn't resist rubbing her hands against his bare chest, just to see what it felt like. "What are you doing," Sheldon asked sleepily "just trying to get comfy," Penny mummed.

* * *

Hours later, Penny lay on the bed asleep. Sheldon sat in his chair looking back at his laptops blank screen. "I hurt myself to day," he murmured, "to see if I still feel," he turned his wallet over in his hand, and looked at his picture of Amy. He remembered it well, it was taken a few weeks before the incident, for her family Amy had wanted a picture of them together to prove she had a boyfriend. So they both dressed up nice and went to have a picture taken together. Sheldon had of course been against the whole thing; however he had requested a copy of the photo.

Looking at it, Sheldon took the photo out and unfolded, he looked at the younger Sheldon, so calm, so cheerful, not a care in the world. If only he had known what was going to happen, if only he had known. Sheldon sighed, before turning back to Amy. He stared at her, as he had done so many times, he looked at her soft brown eyes, her perfect pale skin and her lovely long brown hair, so straight, so ordered, not a single hair out of place, the ultimate example of neatness, the ultimate of all. "I promised I would find you," Sheldon said solemnly, "And now I shortly will, I give you my word on that."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I should tell you this story is getting close to the end. I can't guarantee when, but its possible the next one will be the last, if it is I hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Quest of Sheldon Copper

**Okay first I would like to stress how sorry I am that it took me so long to get this done. A combination of Writers block, people I promised to help with there gardens and a few other factors contributed to it. Well I finally finished it today, however deciding it was to long for a single chapter, I cut it into two separate chapters. The other one I will upload in a short while. Well here is the next instalment I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Great Discovery

It was a cold day and the rain was falling heavily. The bus pulled up at the stop, a tall lean man dressed in a trench coat and a beautiful blonde woman stepped out. They moved over to the bus stop and just stood there for several moments.

"How far to Frosts place?" Penny asked, "It's Just round the corner," Sheldon replied. "What do you know about Frost?" Penny asked. "From what I gathered last time we met, he was no one special, a bit unbalanced maybe, but not the sort of man you would openly suspect to be someone big, just somebody with a few connections, who had happened to hear something that was well above his pay grade."

"Not so above it would appear." Penny replied, Sheldon nodded, "indeed, and if there is one thing I have learnt from this life, it's always the people you underestimate who are most dangerous, I've killed just about everyone who ever underestimated me." And with that he walked off. Penny stood there for a moment, it still chilled her somewhat to hear Sheldon talking about killing. Try as she might Penny still couldn't bring herself to believe that the nerdy, arrogant, childish and potentially insane physicist she had known for six years had become a highly competent and ruthless vigilante and assassin.

She knew denying it was stupid, she had seen more than enough evidence to prove this was the case and yet she still couldn't convince herself. Penny also knew she would have to, as until she succeeded it put them both in danger. She quickly hurried after Sheldon.

Slowly the two approached the back wall to Frosts home. They clambered over it and crept through the garden towards the house. Slipping up to the wall, Sheldon pointed upwards, there was an open window above them. He held out his hand and gave Penny a foot up. She clambered through the window.

Carefully Penny made her way out of the room and then down towards where Sheldon was waiting outside. She would let him in and then they would scope the house for clues. She chuckled as she remembered the last time she had slipped in a guy's window and scoped his house with a friend, good times.

Penny was still smiling as she walked down the corridor; suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Penny was dazed, and before she could react, an average height, stout middle aged man with green eyes and red hair grabbed her and pushed her back. "Who are you?" he snarled holding her against the wall. Penny tried to squirm, the man tightened his grip. "I said who are you?" he barked.

Penny gulped, "I'm Penny," she began, ceasing to struggle. "Well Penny, what are you doing in my home?" he asked again, his grip lessening. And that was what Penny had been waiting for. She suddenly with all her might pushed against him. Taken by surprise David was knocked backwards. Penny quickly kneed him in the groin, causing him to fall over in pain and ran towards the room panting.

She rushed over to the French windows and started fumbling with the lock. But a snarling noise caught her attention. She turned just in time as David grabbed her again threw her to the floor. Looking up she saw the man standing over her, a look of pure fury on his face. He looked more like an animal than a man, his hair was messed up, his blood vessels were popping, his eyes bulging, and his teeth were visible.

He pounced upon her like a hyena. Still snarling he pinned Penny down. She groaned in pain at the feel of her limbs and torso, being crushed by his bulk. Still snarling David grabbed Penny's throat. Penny tried to struggle, but David was heavy, she couldn't even move. Penny was already choking, her lungs were burning she needed oxygen.

Looking up she saw David's green eyes, and the look of them really scared her. They were blank, no remorse, no emotion, no sorrow, nothing other than a predatory hate. They were inhuman to look at, his sockets they might as well have been empty. Penny was already blacking out and it was then it dawned on her she was going to die. This was the end, no answers, no solutions, nothing. She was going to die. Penny tried to scream, but there was no air left. Her vision was already foggy.

Suddenly glass shattered, there was a loud thumping noise and David was sent sprawling. Penny just lay there panting for air. Looking up she saw Sheldon standing above her, he was bleeding slightly, but Penny couldn't focus, her lungs ached in ways she had never experienced.

David lunged at Sheldon, still snarling. But Sheldon was ready for him. Another sudden punch was enough to send the heavy man sprawling backwards. Looking to his side, he saw a fire poker. Grabbing it he ran at Sheldon. Sheldon pulled his gun and fired, David went sprawling backwards. He hit the floor and clutched his chest.

Sheldon knelt down next to Penny for a second. She just lay there, still gasping for air. He nodded, before rushing over to David. The man looked at him in shock. "Tell me about Libertas." Sheldon said, David just choked. The bullet had pierced his stomach, if he got imminent medical treatment, he would probably live. But both of them knew that wasn't going to happen.

"If I tell you," David managed in a hoarse voice, "what will it do me? I'll still be dead." Sheldon pulled his Bowie knife out of his trench coat. "You can die slow or you can die quick." Sheldon said calmly, "it's your choice." David gulped. "I'm not afraid of you," he said. Sheldon stabbed David's hand. The man screamed, "You really should be," Sheldon replied. David stared at him in worry, "Now tell me about Libertas."

At that moment Penny sat up, still choking. Sheldon turned to face his friend and as he did his trench coat side was exposed for a second. David lunged forward trying to grab Sheldon's gun. Sheldon spun, his knife met fleash and David was dead. Sheldon stood there for a moment. He had acted out of reflex not thought, looking down he saw he was holding a bloody knife. Slowly he got to his feet and walked off.

Penny still sitting there got to her feet. She shook slightly still a bit of balanced. Looking forward, she saw David's dead body lying next to the fire place. Even though he had tried to murder her, for some reason she found herself feeling sympathy for the man. She turned and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. She found Sheldon in the kitchen; he was washing the blood off his knife. Penny stood there watching him. It was strange to watch, he was washing the blade so vigorously, like he was trying to remove the deed as well as the blood.

Eventually he was finally convinced that it was done. He turned back to Penny, "come on," he said calmly, let's see if we can find anything in this house as it's clear he in there won't be giving us any information…" he paused and through gritted teeth added "…Now. So I'll check this level, you check the second floor."

Penny nodded and walked off. Sheldon turned back to the sink and began to wash his cuts. Smashing through a solid pane of glass was a lot more difficult than the movies made it look. Fortunately he hadn't cut his face, arms or neck, just gained a few minor scratches. There were no deep wounds, nor could he find any glass sticking in him.

* * *

Penny began to make her way up the stairs; she took the first room at the top. It was a bathroom, she was about to move one when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her reflection made her shudder. Her face was pale, her eyes were puffy and her neck was covered in bruises. As Penny looked she couldn't stop herself crying.

Slowly she walked out of the room and then into what must have been the bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed, still sobbing.

Someone had tried to kill her. Her. She had been in dangerous situations where she could die before, last night for instance. And she had accepted that when she had before she decided to come back and help. But this was different. This was nothing like those instances, then she had just been in the way or in a bad situation. That man had tried to kill her, her, intentionally kill her. He had targeted her.

Penny shuddered, her body hurt from where she had been thrown onto the floor and against the wall. Penny had never been in a situation where she was truly in any direct danger her whole life. It was unnerving, and it broke her to tears. The idea someone would try and kill you simply because you broke into their house and fought back when they attacked you was beyond unnerving, what sort of person did that?

And what really hit her were his eyes. She would remember the look in his eyes for rest of her life. They were almost blank, no remorse, no fear, no pain, no sorrow, no emotion, nothing other than hate. No one had eyes like that. It was unnatural. It was inhuman. No one had eyes like that…no one…someone. If no one had eyes like that, then why did they seem familiar?

She had seen eyes like that before, she knew she had. Penny shuddered as it suddenly dawned on her where she had seen them before. The day before, when Sheldon had threatened to shoot her, the look he had had then was exactly the same. No that was wrong, it wasn't the same, there had been no sorrow or pain or emotion in them, but there was also no hate. Penny paused, the look he had given her, was the exact same look he had every time she saw him kill.

Somehow she hadn't realised it before now, but it was so similar. Penny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Evidently Sheldon had finished his search downstairs and was coming to see what she had found. Penny dried her eyes and started frolicking around the room, as if looking. She pulled open a cupboard and a briefcase fell out.

"What have you got?" Sheldon asked, "I don't know," Penny replied. She handed Sheldon the case. Sheldon took a lock pick out of his coat and got to work. The case clicked open. Inside was a file, Sheldon laid the file on the bed and opened it. The papers were all written in some form of code, it was a thin file, no more than five pages altogether.

Sheldon did not seem disheartened however and continued to read the papers. Penny watched bemused, "you can read that?" Penny asked, "I taught myself there codes a while back," Sheldon said, "they change every so often, but they all use the same tricks and patterns, so it's not that hard to read you just need to process it."

"Well what does it say?" Penny asked, "One moment," Sheldon replied, he put down the papers and closed his eyes as if he was thinking deeply. His face turned cold, he opened his eyes. Slowly he got to his feet, before violent punching the wardrobe door. "What is it?" Penny. "Nothing," Sheldon snapped back, "There nothing in there I don't already know."

He shook his head, before hanging in slightly as if he was trying to calm down. "Maybe there's more somewhere else?" Penny asked. Sheldon looked up, "good point," he said "let's keep searching." The two of them continued to search the room. Penny was still thinking about what she had seen. Sheldon was clear unstable, she could see that. And yesterday had proven his grip on sanity was slipping.

His words describing the problem still chilled her 'I just can't afford to be him right now, I have to be this Sheldon, however I sometimes forget, I sometimes slip, and in those cases I need to bring myself back. I can't be who I want to be, I have to be who I now am.' He was clearly aware of this; however Penny couldn't help but wonder if he was aware just how far he had gone. And that begged the question, how far away from the edge was he? Frost had clearly already crossed into the abyss and there was no way back for him, even if he wasn't dead. What about Sheldon, was he on the edge of the abyss or simply approaching it? Penny had no idea, but it worried her to think about these sorts of things. Especially considering he almost killed her once before.

Her thoughts were distracted by the sound of Sheldon calling her name "Penny." She turned to face him. Sheldon had moved the bed out from the wall and found a secret cupboard behind it. Sheldon tried to open it but the door was locked. "Shoot the lock," Penny suggested. Sheldon turned to face her, a look of exhaust on his face, "this isn't a movie," he said, "if I shot the lock the most it would do was break it, while still locked." "So how do we get in?" Penny asked.

Sheldon violently kicked the door, he did again and again till the wood shattered. Sheldon bent down and reached inside. He pulled out another file. Straightening up, he slowly walked over to the desk putting most of his weight on his left foot. He laid the file down on the desk and opened it. This file was larger than the previous one. It took Sheldon a while to read each page.

Penny marvelled at him in amazement, "how do you do that?" she asked. "Simple," Sheldon replied, "I simply memorise each page, then I replay it in my mind and apply the decoding mentally, then read the information." Penny blinked, "wow," she mummed, even after all he had changed, his mental abilities still dwarfed his physical ones. She continued to watch Sheldon as he mentally applied the process.

Sheldon paused, something wrong, "there's a page missing," he said, "A page has been removed from the file." "Why?" Penny asked, "I don't know," Sheldon said, "but the page before ended with introducing something called project: Quem deus vult perdere." He paused suddenly, "Quem deus vult perdere? Quem deus vult perdere …. Quem deus vult perdere, dementat prius?"

"What is it?" Penny asked confused, to her it all sounded like gibberish, Sheldon looked up, "oh it's not important," Sheldon said quickly, Penny could sense he was hiding something, but at this moment she chose not to push him, "does it say anything else?" She asked. Sheldon paused, and went back to reading "the page afterwards does have this: 32° 7' N 110° 57' W."

Penny stared at him, "what does that mean?" She asked, "Coordinates." Sheldon replied. "Coordinates to what?" Penny asked. "Were know that when we get there." Sheldon replied, "Come on." The two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs, Sheldon paused in the middle of the corridor, "I've got an idea." He said, he grabbed a set of keys of a rack and walked through another door into the garage. A reasonably large blue van was parked next to the wall.

Sheldon unlocked the van and got in, "what are you doing?" Penny asked, "Putting the coordinates into the GPS," he said, "that way we'll have some idea of where were going." He paused, and looked on, "so where is it?" Penny asked "Just outside of Tucson Arizona." Sheldon replied. "How are we going to get there?" Penny asked. Sheldon straightened up and turned the engine on "open the door and get in." He said. Penny didn't question, she just complied and with that they drove off.

* * *

Sheldon loaded the last of his luggage into the back of the van, before scoping his lock up making sure it was completely empty. Penny stood there watching him as he scoped the place; he cleared everything away so quickly, clearly he had done this sort of thing before. Once he was satisfied that he was done Sheldon got to work removing the plates off the van. He then attached new ones. Finally he turned to Penny. "Come one, let's get going it's a long drive to Arizona." Penny nodded and got in. "Sheldon," She asked, "What do you think were find when we get there."

Sheldon paused before replying "if we're lucky everything, if not more leads, that's how this job works, you move around a lot, I've been all over this country following leads and clues, sooner or later I'll get to Libertas heart I just have to keep following the many blood vessels." Penny sighed. She still got the feeling Sheldon knew more than he was letting on, but why he would want to keep it from her she had no idea. Any way once again she didn't push him. Sheldon looked around one last time before starting the engine and driving off.

* * *

Penny groaned and turned over again, she was sound asleep. The sun had long since set. Sheldon's eyes were still fixed upon the road; looking at the clock he found it was two in the morning. He really should stop, he had to rest, he had been driving for hours, but he couldn't not if he was right, the words continually ran through his head. "Quem deus vult perdere , dementat prius" he said out loud to himself. If he was right then maybe, just maybe….

Sheldon trailed off, he had learned from experience saying such things only led to pain when they failed, he had to treat this as nothing more than another potential lead, he knew that. Yet no matter what he said, he couldn't shake the thoughts from his mind… or the feelings from his heart.

Sheldon pulled over into a stop by the road and turned the engine off. So much of his body urged him to carry on, but he knew he had to stop. Sheldon let out a groan, he was exhausted. Looking over he caught his reflection in the mirror, his eyes had great bags underneath them, his skin was paler than normal and he needed a shave. Sheldon paused, he remembered a time when he would never allow himself to look like that, how times had changed.

And they had changed; he knew that, ever part of him knew it and Sheldon had always hated change. "When you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you," he muttered to himself, solemnly, before turning over, he was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Sheldon dropped Penny off at a cheap hotel; he was going to find another safe house. Penny walked in; the place was old but not really run down. I seemed mostly empty, the man at the desk looked up as Penny walked in. His eyes opened wider at the sight of her. "What happened to your neck?" he said in shock.

Penny gulped, her bruising was still very visible and it served as a reminder of her near death experience. "I don't want to talk about it," Penny said sheepishly, "could you give me a room?" the man nodded, "for two people," Penny quickly added, "but with separate beds." The man nodded again and handed her a key, "just sign the book." He said calmly.

Penny paused; she couldn't put down her own name. Quickly she scribbled down the first name that came to her head. "Thank you miss…" the man turned to the book "…Phoebe Page," Penny nodded. "Oh, and you will tell my…" Penny paused, "…brother," she finally said, "yes my brother you will tell him which room we are in won't you?" She asked.

The man nodded, "how will I know him?" he asked, "well he's tall, thin, has brown hair, blue eyes and is wearing a trench coat." Penny replied. The man nodded, Penny walked off to their room. Opening the door, Penny was met with a small and not very attractive room, there were two beds, a desk and another room which was the bathroom but that was about it.

Penny groaned, she didn't ask any questions, she simply undressed and got in the shower. The cool water felt good on her skin, her back ached from sleeping sitting up but she guessed she would have to get used to it. At least she could sleep in an actual bed that was always a good thing. Groaning Penny emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Penny still could see her bruises, she didn't want to see them merely the thought of them was too painful. So as soon as she was dressed, Penny began to apply her makeup over her neck, carrying onto every one of the bruises was gone. After that she decided it would be best to go the whole way and began to apply the rest of her make up.

She smiled, looking pretty always made her feel better. Still smiling she walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. She now just had to wait for Sheldon, he had told her that he would find a new safe house somewhere in town, then he would come back until then she was to wait here for him. Penny sort of wanted to defy him and go investigating on her own, however the memories of her near death encounter quickly quelled her rebellious fever, so she just submissively sat there waiting.

* * *

It didn't take her long to get bored. Penny looked around the room for something to read or do, there was nothing. She checked her bags, nothing. So she just sat there waiting. Hours went by. And Penny was still waiting, looking at the clock it was now seven O'clock and she was getting hungry.

Groaning Penny got to her feet, she would get something to eat she hadn't eaten a thing all day. She was about to go out when the door opened and Sheldon walked in carrying his suitcase and rucksack. "Where have you been?" Penny asked shocked. "I told you," he said, "I had to find a safe house, you should never stay in town without one, if you don't have one, you've got nowhere to go if you have to leave suddenly."

"But you've been gone for four hours," Penny said, "Well I also had to ditch the van," Sheldon replied. "Why?" Penny asked. "It's not safe," Sheldon replied. "Isn't that a bit paranoid?" Penny asked, "of course it is," Sheldon replied, "the only way you can stay alive in this line of work is by being a bit paranoid." "That doesn't sound healthy." Penny replied. Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Penny, I'm in a job were people try to kill me." Penny didn't reply. "Where did you dump it?" she asked, "I just left it with the keys in the ignition twenty miles from here, it was gone with in twenty minutes." Sheldon replied

"Any way I'm starved." She said, "Let's go get some dinner." "Can't," Sheldon replied, "I've got work to do." Penny stared at Sheldon, he took several files he was holding and his laptop over to the desk and sat down, "you can go if you want, bring me back something, I don't care what." Penny continued to stare, first he had driven in the early hours of the morning to get here and now he was still working, despite just walking twenty miles and he didn't even care what he was eating for dinner? What was going on? But Penny couldn't think on an empty stomach so she grabbed some money and went out for a meal.

* * *

Sheldon was still working when Penny returned. She handed Sheldon a bag of take out. He quickly ate the whole bag, he was starving and yet he hadn't stopped working. "What's going on?" Penny asked. Sheldon looked up "I think I've found it." He said. "Found what?" Penny asked. Sheldon pointed to the map, "there is a large old factory on the outskirts, now it was decommissioned in the 90's, but it was bought by a private investor and now it's apparently up and running again. Its private property has armed guards and everything, yet it's privately owned and from I can gather no one has any idea what they're doing in there. No reports of workers or employees or anything like that. All I've got is the name of the man who owns it."

"Who is he?" Penny asked, "A Mr Victor Eleutheria." Sheldon replied, "And he is?" Penny asked, "no one," Sheldon replied. Penny stared at him, "there is no records of anyone by that name anywhere I can find except on the purchase recite of the factory." "So he's a fake person?" Penny asked, "That's suspicious but it doesn't prove it's got anything to do with Libertas." Sheldon nodded, "Indeed, however considering their love for Latin, I think it adds more weight to are suspicions, victor the male version of Victoria, Latin for Victory, Eleutheria Latin for among other things freedom, now tell me I'm paranoid for suspecting that an organisation of anarchists obsessed with freeing themselves would chose a fake name that basically means they win?"

Penny nodded. "So what do we do?" she asked. "First we need to confirm are suspicions," Sheldon said, "and that's where we're going, get your coat." "Its 8:45," Penny said, "that's not that late," Sheldon replied, "besides its too early to sleep so what do you suggest we do?" Despite his claim, Sheldon looked terrible, he was exhausted. "Sheldon," Penny said, "we can do this in the morning," "no," Sheldon said, "Why the factory's not going anywhere," Penny said. "But were so close to…" Sheldon stopped in mid-sentence. "What are you taking about? Were so close to what?" Penny asked. "Nothing" Sheldon replied. "What are you hiding?" Penny said suspiciously. "Nothing," Sheldon replied again. "Maybe your right," he said through gritted teeth, "perhaps I could rest for a short while." He lay down and was asleep in seconds.

Penny sat there watching him, why was he so determined? What was going on? She knew he had been hiding something from her ever since he read that strange gibberish in the Libertas file yesterday morning. Why wasn't he telling her? What was he hiding? Penny couldn't push the questions out of her mind. Did he not trust her or something? Penny had no idea, what didn't he trust her about? What was going on? Penny had to know. But as he wasn't giving any answers, she simply undressed and got into bed, it had been a long day, a good night's sleep would do them both a world of good.

* * *

Penny sighed, "How much further is it to the factory?" she asked. "Not much further," Sheldon replied as he casually walked up the hill, while Penny lagged behind. As she walked she couldn't help but think about the time when she was the one in better shape and he was lagging behind. The fact they'd swapped roles kind of made her smile. Then they had swapped other positions as well, Penny remembered when she was the strong one, when she was the savvy one and he was the naive one. It still amazed her what five years and probably the worst job known to man had done to him, he had changed so much.

So much. Once again Penny was reminded of her worry about just how much he had changed, she shuddered slightly, how much had he changed? How far had he gone? Was he right when he said he would probably never come back the whole way? Her thoughts were interrupted as they approached the factory.

It was huge old fashioned building; square like in shape and it had a large Iron fence was around it, there was only one entrance, and two guards stood there. Sheldon grabbed Penny and pulled her into an alley. "What was that for?" she asked, "If the guards see us they might get suspicious," Sheldon said. "What now?" Penny asked.

Sheldon looked up and spotted the fire escape, "come on," he said. They clambered up the ladders until they arrived on the top level. Sheldon carefully prised a window open and they slipped in, the room was abandoned there was no one around. Carefully they crept over to the window. He took out his binoculars and began to watch.

Penny just stood there unsure what to do next, "what are you doing?" she asked, "reconnaissance." Sheldon replied. Penny sighed; she sat down next to him, waiting for him to say what they were going to do next. But he didn't, Sheldon just sat there watching for the next four hours, every so often he would write something in his note book. Penny groaned, "How long does this take?" she asked. "As long as it takes." Sheldon replied.

"Well what have we got so far?" Penny asked, Sheldon passed Penny his notebook, Penny flipped through the book. "No change," every page said. Penny groaned, what was the point of this observation? What was he observing? However Sheldon continued to watch. It was already two o'clock. "Do you mind if I go and get us some lunch." She asked Sheldon shrugged so Penny left.

As she began to walk to the shops, Penny found herself once again worrying about Sheldon, first his near sociopathic way of killing and now his obsessive behaviour over this mysterious factory? What was going on? She couldn't help but worry, she was still trying to make up her mind on how he was working. She could never understand him before all of this, but at least he had patterns, he had had patterns which she could follow, now his personality seemed to fluctuate dramatically, staying with him was next to impossible and he was seemingly getting worse. He had gotten more obsessive since she met him five days earlier. Penny just couldn't stop herself worrying.

* * *

Sheldon sat there watching, he had to continue watching, he needed to, something would happen and he would be ready for it, he knew it. And yet somewhere, part of him was telling him to calm down, it was nonsense he was perfectly calm, he knew he was. Sheldon stopped suddenly and put down the binoculars. He felt his face, he hadn't shaved this morning. Every morning, regardless of what happened he always had a shave, it was a rule he had never broken before and yet he hadn't saved this morning or the morning before or the morning before that.

This one defiance of his personal tick managed to affect his mind, did he really need to calm down? Was he building too much out of nothing? Was it possible… Sheldon's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sight. His eyes suddenly widened. No it couldn't be. He grabbed his binoculars and stared in shock, he was just in time, for a second they were visible and then they were gone. Sheldon slowly lowered the binoculars. It was…it really was…he had been right… it was.

* * *

Penny groaned as she carried the bags back up the hill, why hadn't she simply eaten her half back there and taken Sheldon his? Still she had come this far, she might as well carry on. She was really worried about carrying the bags up the fire escape. She turned into the alley only to be met face to face with Sheldon.

He was standing the alley, he was clearly shocked. "What is it?" she asked, Sheldon didn't reply, he just walked out of the alley. Penny walked after him, "what happened?" she groaned. Sheldon turned to her, "come on," he said "we can't talk here." Unsure what was going on, Penny followed him.

* * *

One taxi ride later they were back at the hotel, Sheldon rushed into their room; the moment they were in he closed and locked the door. He then pushed the desk against it and walked over to the bed, before sinking down onto it. "What is it?" Penny asked. Sheldon looked up at her "I saw her," Sheldon murmured. "Saw her? Saw who?" Penny asked. "Bernadette." Sheldon replied solemnly.

Penny collapsed onto the bed next to his, "what?" she said shocked, "where? When? How?" "In the factory," Sheldon replied, "about twenty minutes after you left, I was just contemplating a silly cosmetic detail of great importance, when out of the corner of my eye I spotted something in one of the third floor windows. I managed to focus my binoculars just in time, to see a guard pushing a short blonde woman down the corridor."

Penny paused trying to take all this in; she managed to ignore his apparent inconsistent description of what he had been doing. "Sheldon," she said, "are you sure it was her," Sheldon nodded, "I saw her face for a second, she was a lot thinner, but it was definitely her." "Are you sure?" Penny asked again. "Yes," Sheldon said a bit annoyed, "I replayed the image over and over again in my mind, from the second I lost sight of her, it was her, I would stake my life on it."

Penny gulped, "so there holding her in that factory?" she asked. "It appears so," Sheldon said, "but why?" Penny asked, "I don't know," Sheldon said, but as he did his eyes flickered. "You do know," Penny said shocked. Sheldon turned to her in surprise, "no, I just said I don't." "Don't give me that," Penny snapped, "you've been hiding something from me, ever since you read project…Q…Qu… Whatever that daft thing was called back at Frosts house and I want to know what your hiding, now!"

Sheldon paused, "fine," he said, "your right, I haven't told you everything, I'm sorry, but you must understand I didn't want to get your hopes up in case it turned out to be just another dead end." "Hopes up?" Penny asked confused, "Sheldon what are you talking about?" Sheldon sighed, "You remember I told you about those mercenaries who taught me most of what I know?" he asked. "Yes Penny asked, you said they died three years ago." Sheldon nodded, "they did, but it still involves them, I suppose I better tell you what happened."

Sheldon paused "the two years we spent together were tough, but they were easier than the three years without them and not just because they were shorter. We still moved around a lot, we still had problems, we didn't all get on, Todd never forgave me for almost choking him, but he never dared face me again. But it always felt like we were only a short way away from are goal, I always felt like I would find Amy, Leonard and Bernadette in a little while and finally it looked like we had succeeded."

"You see we got this new informant, apparently Libertas was working on this big project, one that they intended to use to help them overthrow the government. And it was for this project they had kidnapped Amy, as well as the others. They wanted her for something, something critical to the project and they were keeping her in this factory in Phoenix."

"Well we of course assaulted the factory, I was so happy, I thought I was about to be reunited with my lost ones, as such during the initial assault I was disappointed to be watching the flank, while the others ran in. But it was a trap, the factory was empty, save for several tons of explosives, the blast blew the building to kingdom come and took the mercenaries with it. I was the only one who survived. The force of the blast sent me flying and broke my arm, but I still lived. At first I couldn't understand what had happened, then eventually I realised the truth, are informant was a Libertas agent. I hunted him down and personally sent him to visit my mercenary friends. And it was then I found myself alone, all others were gone, I had to carry on alone and I did until I reunited with you."

"That's a nice story, Sheldon." Penny said, "But what does all that have to do with you keeping secrets and what were you keeping from me anyway?" Sheldon looked up "the supposed project they had Amy working on was called Project: Quem deus vult perdere."

Penny gasped, "of course," he went on "like the factory I assumed the story was all lies to lure us in, but when I saw the file I realised that there was clearly some truth in the man's story and well I began to wonder how much of the story was true." Penny paused, "so you knew that they were being held in that factory all along?" She said, unable to believe what she was hearing. "I had my suspicions that's why I wanted to get her so quickly." Sheldon said, "But no, I didn't know and I still don't."

"But you saw her?" Penny said confused, what was going on? "Yes I saw her," Sheldon said, "but that doesn't prove anything other than the fact that she's in there, it doesn't mean the others are." "But it's still likely," Penny said. Sheldon nodded, "yes," he said. "So what do we do?" Penny asked. Sheldon rose to his feet. "We have to act fast." He said, "Before anything else happens."

"We're going to need transport," Sheldon said and fast, "Okay," Penny said, "I'm also going to need everything out of my safe house, a half-litre of gasoline, and my wallet." Penny stared at him confused, "what for?" she asked, "Your seem," Sheldon replied, "Now you go and get me everything on this list," he passed a list to Penny, "I'll get everything else ready." He handed Penny the money, looking at his list Penny had no idea why he would want half these things, but too caught up in the magnitude of the discovery to ask questions she complied.

Sheldon walked over to the phone and made a series of calls, once he was finished, he walked into the bathroom and had a long shower. Getting out he shaved till his face was smooth, then dried and combed his hair back. Getting out, he took out some of clothes and got dressed, before carefully placing his gun inside his jacket and then placing his long trench coat over his suit. He picked up his bags and walked out of the room.

* * *

Penny looked down at the list; she had gotten just about everything on it, why he would want any of this stuff? Still that wasn't important, Penny couldn't stop thinking about what Sheldon had said, was it really true? Could they really be so close? She kept telling herself not to get her hopes up, Sheldon had only seen one of them and there was still a chance he had simply forced himself to see it, Penny was still worrying that his grip on sanity was slowly slipping. But if he was right, then that meant…

The idea of seeing Leonard made Penny smile. She'd tried to move on, to forget, to except she would never see him again. She had other dates, other nights out, she had tried to move on she really had, but nothing had ever worked out. Now the apparent chance of seeing her lost lover had presented its self before her and she could not let that slip through her fingers and if that meant assisting her clearly paranoid and potentially insane friend charge into death's pit and back, she would do it.

She held the last item on the list, a half-litre of gasoline in her left hand. Once again she couldn't help but wonder why Sheldon would want it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a cars horn honking. Penny turned and saw Sheldon sitting in a car by the side of the road; it was quite a large car, a silver one, not exactly old, but still a bit behind the times. Penny walked round and placed the items in the boot. She then got in next to Sheldon. "Did you get everything?" Sheldon asked. "Yes," Penny replied.

Sheldon drove off, "So where did you get this car from?" Penny asked, "Is it safe to steal in the same area?" "No it isn't," Sheldon replied, "but you don't need to worry, it isn't stolen." "You bought it?" she asked, "who would let me buy a car without a driving licence?" Sheldon replied. "No, this car used to belong to Ted, he was one the Mercenaries, when he died in that trap, I had it put in storage along with Jacks car and kept the final car for myself. As it was here in Arizona, I just made some calls and they agreed to drop it off for me here."

They drove down the street; neither of them talked the whole way. They pulled up in front of a house. "Why are we here?" Penny asked. "This is it." Sheldon replied, "This is my new safe house." Penny stared surprised, "its empty," Sheldon replied. He walked up the drive way and then round the back of the house. Unsure Penny followed him. Penny arrived just in time to watch Sheldon prying open a window.

The two climbed in, Sheldon led Penny into the living room, where true to his word he had set up all his stuff. "Did you get the pointer" Sheldon asked Penny handed it to him. Sheldon walked over to his large board, he carefully took a large blue print out and carefully placed it on the board with some difficulty. "Now this is the blue print of the factory, it's entirely possible that in the decades since it was made that the building has seen modifications, so we can only take this as a guide." Sheldon began.

"Now as you can see, the place is large enough to comfortably hold a lot of people, so imprisoning three people is hardly out of the question." Sheldon paused, "now this is the main entrance." Sheldon said pointing to the gate, "there are also fire exits, here and here and here. However the main entrance is our priority that shall be the point of entrance."

Penny went to speak, but Sheldon silenced her, "you can ask questions at the end." He said, acting like he was giving a lecture back at Caltech. "now the building comprises of three floors, if there held anywhere, its most likely going to be the top floor, as you can see it's the most remote, all the entrance points are easily guarded and it's also the area most suitable for habitation, if this blue print is anything to go for."

"Okay," Penny said, "Now we've established that, how do we get up there?" Sheldon smiled, "don't worry, I've been thinking about that, but first there is work to do." Sheldon got up and grabbed several files, "take these outside," Sheldon said, Penny was confused, "why?" she asked, "to burn," Sheldon replied.

Penny stared at him, "what? Why do you want to burn them?" she asked. "They all link back to me," Sheldon replied, "If our efforts are successful I will have no more need for them." "What if there not successful?" Penny asked, "Then I'll be dead and won't need them either way." Sheldon replied, "what if they aren't all in there?" Penny asked. Sheldon paused, the concept seemed to bug him, he didn't say anything rather he clenched his fists.

Finally he looked up, "I've memorised them all," Sheldon said, "I can easily recreate them, now take them out I'll join you in a moment." Penny was still unsure, Sheldon's reaction bugged her; it was like the alternative bothered him in some way. Sheldon came walking out; he was pulling his desk with him. He placed it in the centre of the area. He then walked back in and brought his board out and pushed it onto of the desk.

Sheldon continued to walk back and forth until practically everything other than his weapons, cabinet, comic books and camp bed was in the pile. Taking the gasoline he threw it all over his furniture and striking a match tossed onto the pile. The whole thing went up in flames. Taking the files Sheldon tossed them onto the pile. He watched as the stuff burned. "Was it necessary to destroy all of it?" Penny asked. "It can all be traced." Sheldon muttered. But from the way he watched it burn, Penny felt sure there was more to it than he was telling.

Walking back into the living room, Sheldon picked up the last two remaining files and carefully put them to the side. He walked over to his cabinet and opened it. Carefully he took out a gun and loaded each one, he held it up like he was about to shoot, before putting it to the side. Once he ran out of guns, he went on to his knifes, examining each one before placing them into two different piles.

Penny watched these activities in confusion, "Sheldon," Penny finally said. Sheldon looked up and turned to her, it was almost as if he had forgotten she was there. "Yes?" he said. "You still haven't told me your plan." Sheldon nodded, "your right and your part in it is crucial," "but what is it?" she asked. "It's quite simple really," Sheldon began, "you see the plan is…"

* * *

Slowly a car drove up to the factory. It stopped in front of the gate, the guard walked up to the side. "I'm sorry sir," he said, "this is a private area, you can't come in." Sheldon looked at the guard, "I think I can say one word which will change your mind." "And what's that?" the guard asked. "Libertas." Sheldon replied.

The guard grabbed a gun and pointed at Sheldon, "how much do you know about Libertas?" he asked, "enough," Sheldon replied "and I want to join, so if you don't mind would you kindly let me in." The guard paused, "very well," he said. He let up the gate and Sheldon drove in, he parked to the side of the building. The guard walked up to him, he was still holding his gun. "Well are you going to show me in?" Sheldon asked as he got out the car. The guard nodded and led him in, not noticing that Sheldon had left the car unlocked.

Walking in, Sheldon found himself in a large passage way, the walls were all painted white and the floor was clean. Two more guards stood in the passage way, the first guard walked up to them and began talking. They used muffled voices, but Sheldon's hearing was acute. Turning the original guard went back outside, the other two stood there staring at him. "Well?" Sheldon said, "take me to your leader." He smiled slightly, as the memories of countless beloved sci-fi films flipped through his mind. His smile faded, he needed to concentrate and as such he promptly banished such thoughts from his mind.

The guards led him through the factory down a corridor and across a passage way. Looking around Sheldon spotted multiple other doors, each leading through the building, he could tell they were leading him east which according to the blue prints wasn't towards any of the main stairways. All the walls were white; the same shade white, the only difference being that different sectioned had faded with age at different rates.

Slowly they approached another room. Where in the building they were Sheldon wasn't sure. A man walked into the room, he was not very tall and was thin and bony, he was somewhere in his fifties. "Are you there leader?" Sheldon asked, eyeing the man. "Mo," the bony man replied, "I'm more along the lines of interviewer, first things first, how did you find out about Libertas?" Sheldon smiled, as if he was pleased to be getting somewhere.

"I've got friends," he said, "friends who hear things, one of them heard what I was after and pointed me in your direction." "I see," the man replied, his expression was stoic, it did not change once, his voice was also somewhat scratchy. "Now, better question, what can you offer us? Because we don't take layabouts." "I'm a scientist," Sheldon replied, "I have multiple degrees in several areas of physics, as well as a strong overall amount knowledge throughout multiple scientific fields and from what I've heard you need more scientists."

The man nodded, "and I'm supposed to take your word on this?" he asked, "why would I be stupid enough to make claims I cannot back up," Sheldon replied, "all that would happen is you would shoot me the moment I mess up." The man nodded, "very well," he said, "I agree, it does appear to lack logic, still we will need to see some evidence before we take your claims as absolute." "Show me to your labs," Sheldon replied.

The man's eyes narrowed, ever so slightly, "I'm sure we can save that for later." He said, "I think it's time I asked you the most important question, why do you want to join us?" Sheldon nodded, "they cut my funding," he replied, "twelve years of work, multiple successful tests, mere hours away from a solution and they cut my funding. A bunch of miserable, corrupt, sanctimonious fat cats, the whole lot of them. They don't care about workers or thinkers, all they care about is the people who give them money, more and more money, I would sell my own left arm just to watch them rot."

He paused, trying to tell if the man had bought it, his skill with recognising expressions had improved due to years of work, but he still had problems recognising exact emotions. Finally the bony man spoke, "very well, I think your do nicely, follow me please, I'll leader will see you shortly, and then were see about taking you to are laboratory." Sheldon followed the man down the corridor, the two guards followed close behind.

They arrived at a set of large doors, "Right through here" the man said. Sheldon eyed the doors; they looked like something you would see in a hospital not a factory, big and heavy. "After you…" the bony man said, Sheldon nodded and through the doors "…doctor." He ended.

Sheldon's eyes opened wide, he had never told them he was a doctor. Quickly he went for his gun. But the guards jumped him, his gun went sliding across the floor. The two men knocked him to the ground. Sheldon struggled, prying his arm free; he clobbered one in the head knocking the man back. He then struggled with the other man, he held on tight, using his body wait against him. With his free hand Sheldon tried to punch him. But the other guard dived at him again. The three men struggled. Try as he might Sheldon couldn't throw two men off him, he wasn't strong enough to. He collapsed panting.

Holding him down, one of the man clambered up and punched him in the head. He rose to punch again, but Sheldon suddenly let out a great tug, throwing him over into the other man. He pulled again, breaking free. He smashed his fist into him knocking him off him. Sheldon tried to jump to his feet, but one of the men recovered faster than the other.

He lunged at him. The two continued to struggle. Then a sudden click got their attention. The bony man stood there holding Sheldon's own gun pointed at him. Sheldon groaned before capitulating. The two guards lifted him up, both making sure to hold him tight. Sheldon didn't bother to. Calmly the bony man walked forward. "Look on the bright side, Doctor Cooper," the bony man joked, "at least your get to meet our leader." And with that he smashed the end of Sheldon's gun against his head, Sheldon fell into unconsciousness. The two thugs dragged Sheldon off.

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked Chapter Five, I'll upload Chapter Six a little later on today, I just need to finish editing it.**

**Sorry again for keeping you waiting. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Quest of Sheldon Copper

* * *

**Okay here it is. Its the longest chapter I've written yet, I hope you don't think its to long. I also hope you don't think I've gone to far over the top with the action scenes. As it was near the end I wanted put in as much fun as I could get away with. Still I hope you like it and you like the ending. Here it is:**

Chapter Six: Journey's End?

Penny sat up and pushed the blankets off her. It had been at least twelve minutes. That should be long enough. She didn't understand why she couldn't have simply lied down on the back seats of the car with a blanket over her about a block away from the factory, rather than all the way from the safe house. She was also unsure if Sheldon's plan would work and felt she should have a bigger part in it, after all he needed her, he…

Penny paused, someone was coming. She laid down and pulled the blanket back over her head. The guard approached the car slowly, it was dark now, but he was sure he had seen something move in the back seat. Holding up his flashlight he looked inside. What was underneath that blanket? He hadn't even noticed it earlier, but now he couldn't help but wonder. Taking out his gun, he slowly began to open the door.

Hearing the sound, Penny put two and two together faster than she had ever managed in class. She had to do something. She took in a deep breath, before kicking the door with all her might and both feet. It swung back into the guard catching him by surprise it knocked to the ground. Sitting up suddenly Penny dived out of the car. The guard looked up at her in surprise, not believing what he saw. Not really having time to think, Penny kicked him hard in the nose, knocking him down with a decisive cracking noise. He shouted out in pain. Penny's eyes shot around, she spotted his flashlight lying there. Grabbing it she brought it down on top of his head with a loud smack, the guard hit the ground unconscious.

Penny smiled, she could look after herself. She looked down at the watch Sheldon had gave her, her time was approaching fast, she better get everything ready for Sheldon's plan. She rushed round the back of the car, opening the boot she marvelled once again at the multiple weapons she saw before her.

* * *

Sheldon groaned as his eyes fluttered open. His head really hurt. The first sight he saw was that he was now in a very different room; this one was much darker and looked older. Looking around he found he was tied to a chair. He tried to struggle, but the knots were tight. There was only one door and two guards stood either side of it. Sheldon groaned again, a flickering light hung from the ceiling above, it was also the only source of light in the room as the windows were boarded up. Looking over, Sheldon spotted his Revolver and Bowie knife lying on a table at the edge of the room.

Sheldon sat there unsure what would happen next and then he heard it. Loud footsteps approaching. The sound was getting closer to the room, slowly one after the other. And then the door opened and in he walked. He looked around the same age as Sheldon; he had light medium length blonde hair and brown eyes. He was stout and pudgy and was dressed in a smart white suit. His eyes were sharp and quick. He was wearing several rings on his hands and a gold watch on his left wrist.

"So, you're Doctor Cooper?" the man asked slowly, his voice was deep, but sweet and sugary, his accent was southern and somewhere eastern, Tennessee maybe, but not as far as Florida. "I've got say," he went on, "I always pictured you as…" he paused for a moment, to let his eyes wash over Sheldon, "…older." He finished, "still," he went on, "it's nice to know the one mind that can challenge mine, belongs to another southerner," he shook his head slightly, "I think we can both appreciate that neither of us are Yankees." As he spoke he walked over and examined Sheldon's weapons. "A bit out dated isn't this?" He asked holding up Sheldon's New Model Army revolver. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"So," Sheldon said calmly, "you're the leader of Libertas? You're Patrick William Adams?" The man nodded, "Well, I wish it was nice to finally meet you," Sheldon said calmly, "now would you kindly tell me your real name." The man raised his eye brow, "No record of anyone with that name matching your physical appearance exists in this country," Sheldon said, "I checked every single one, going back to 1929. And as it's very unlikely anyone foreign would care so fanatically about what they perceive as a corrupt country, not to mention you share each of your names with three different revolution heroes leads me to deduce that it is an alias."

The man smiled, "I see you live up to your reputation, Dr Cooper." He paused before turning to face the wall, a distant look in his eye. "who I was before is irrelevant, I was no one, just another humble functionary in a much larger machine, never the less I was important, I helped keep everything running throughout this country, I made sure everything was working fine, my part was always played, no mistakes and everything carried on. And then one day it all fell apart, we lost everything, as I watched everything collapse around me, while so many more continued to rise, I came to realise the truth, that neither maintenance or repair was possible any more, the whole system was broken, it has been for so long, it needed to be torn down and replaced. It was the only answer."

He sighed, "But try as I might, the masses wouldn't listen, they were more prepared to lap up any excuse the fat cats spat out than except the truth and then I found Libertas." "So you're nothing more than the current leader," Sheldon said coolly. "I am Libertas." He suddenly shouted, "Before me it was nothing more than a group founded by shared ideals, I made what it is today." "A bunch of mad terrorists," Sheldon said.

"Patriots," Adams shouted, "Patriots willing to do what is necessary for this country to prosper, years of corruption have left us weak, look around are economy is collapsing, the masses are unemployed, crime is high, are leaders are incapable, and the unwanted walk amongst us, as if they are worthy to call themselves Americans, rather than admit what they really are, filth and vermin, not fit to breath the same air as us. We are doing the will of the people, a will they can no longer act out, due to centuries of being dulled and cowered by the stench seeping out of the states rotten core."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "if you care about the people so much, why do you kidnap innocent people?" he asked coldly. Adams smiled, "simple really," he said, "you see, as you've probably gathered, although the reach of Libertas is vast and growing, I have limited resources and like all Tyranny's, the state is strong, too strong for us to fight, we need more followers, more soldiers, more patriots."

"And you plan to kidnap them all?" Sheldon asked in disbelief. "Of course not," Adams replied, "we don't need to kidnap them, there all out there waiting for us. The American people, over two hundred million soldiers for are ranks, no state can face the force of people, not France, not Spain, not any."

He paused, "but of course, they are weakened, they have been lured into a false sense of security, by the lies and slander spread by are corrupt leaders, the filth they spew has dulled their senses, but they are still Americans and all they need is an awakening. Now you're a Genius, how do you wake over two hundred million people to the danger around them?"

Sheldon paused then through gritted teeth admitted the answer, "a disaster," he said solemnly. "Exactly," Adams replied, "but what sort of disaster? Now that is the question." He slowly walked over so he was now closer to Sheldon, "A great crash? No just something to be blamed on the working man. A terrorist bombing? Or better yet a war? No, just another chance for the fat cats to take away more of our birth rights and bury their snouts deeper in the troths, just creates another enemy, rather than unmasks the one right in front of us. A natural disaster? Tempting, but how do you create an act of God? So what is left?"

Sheldon looked up, for once wishing he didn't know the answer, "an epidemic." He said coldly. Adams smiled, "you really are a genius," he said, "I really wish we could have met on better terms, who knows, you may even have been able to work for me. Still, there's no point crying over something that you can't have."

He smiled, "now then you're probably wondering how we intend to create this great attack? Or the nature of it? Well bacterial infections are tempting, but there too easy to identify and cure, no it had be viral. But once an infection is noticed, there will be a state of quarantine preventing it passing on, so how do we get around that problem." Once again Adams smiled coldly.

"I racked my brains for so long, but no answer could present its self, I even began to worry that maybe my great mind was decaying and it was then it hit me." "Neurodegeneration?" Sheldon said. Adams patted him on the back, "well done," he said coldly, "think about it, all those horrible neural degenerative diseases there are out there, Parkinson's, Alzheimer's, Huntington's etc. All horrible, all tragic, but all slow, so very slow. Now tell what would you say at the prospect of a neural degenerative disease that could achieve the equivalent of the last stages of Alzheimer's in just two years?"

"I would say you should burn it." Sheldon replied. His eyes staying on Adams, "Burn it?" Adams said in surprise, "Why burn something that spreads like a virus and works like a neurodegeneration on steroids? Just think how easy it would be to spread such a disease, no one would realise they were even infected for at least six months, by that point think how many others they would have infected? A disease where quarantine is almost impossible? That must simply burn its self out?"

Sheldon stared at Adams in shock "you're suggesting, weaponising serious degenerative diseases, hybridising them and using them to infect the population? It's impossible." Sheldon snapped, Adams laughed, "no not impossible, mealy difficult, all it takes is one genius neurobiologist who's skills are beyond her time." Sheldon's eyes opened wide, "Amy!" he said softly. Adams smiled cruelly, "I see you know Doctor Farrah Fowler and I think you can agree with me she is a Genius. When I read her paper on degenerative diseases I knew she was the missing link we needed, so I sent a few boys to go get her and what do you know, they bring back an accomplished microbiologist and a physicist as well? The more the merrier as they say."

Sheldon stared at Adam in disbelief, "you're willing to kidnap three innocent people, keep them prisoner and force them to work on the sickest weapon since mustard gas, to infect and kill millions of innocent people, all to satisfy your delusions?" Sheldon shouted in shock, "You're insane." "On the country," Adams said, "I see everything perfectly clearly, and I see this talk is coming to a close, still it was nice to meet you Doctor Cooper, I've heard all the stories."

He paused, "you don't sound surprised," he said suspiciously, "only angry," Sheldon paused, "truthfully somewhere in my mind I had the suspicions since I head she was kidnapped for project: Quem deus vult perdere. I just never thought I would meet a man sick enough to attempt it." Adams smiled, "I see, and I assume you know what that means?" Sheldon nodded, "its Latin," he replied "something this organisation seems to have an unhealthy obsession with, it's an old phrase over two thousand years old. The full phrase is Quem deus vult perdere , dementat prius." Adams nodded, "are Quem deus vult perdere , dementat prius," he said, "such lovely words, tell me, your such an expert of Latin Doctor Cooper, what do they mean?" Sheldon's already narrow eyes turned to slits. "It basically translates…" Sheldon said coldly, "As 'Whom Gods wish to destroy….'" "…'they first make mad.'" Adams cut in. "excellent prose and I guess that makes me a god." "Still…" he went on, "…I've had my suspicions for a long time now." And with that he laughed.

"You won't get away with it." Sheldon said, "And who's going to stop me?" Adams asked "You?" "Yes me." Sheldon replied, "Don't make me laugh," Adams chuckled "You may be good with a gun, have a big head and lot of luck, but your no match for me, what have you got that I haven't?" "Morals, standards, intellect, skill, emotion, ability and amongst all one thing that I know that you really should." Sheldon replied. "And why is that?" Adams asked. "Because it will spell your defeat." Sheldon replied. "So what is it?" Adams asked. "Lean in and I'll tell you." Sheldon replied, "Why would you want me to lean in?" Adams chuckled, "so your guards don't hear, there not bright enough to understand, of course if you don't think you are…" Adams leaned in so he was right next Sheldon's head. So close that Sheldon could feel his warm breath. "Well what is it then?" Adams chuckled; Sheldon smiled and then in a whisper of a voice said, "I knew your guards were going to jump me."

Before Adams could react, Sheldon head-butted him hard, knocking him back. Sheldon dived to his feet; he slipped his small knife back into his sleeve. Shocked the guards reached for their guns. Sheldon grabbed Adams and threw him forward. He collided with one of his guards knocking both men to the floor. Sheldon dived forward grasping the other guard's gun. The two men began to struggle. Sheldon let go, the man staggered backwards. Sheldon's fist hit him in the face knocking him back. Turning Sheldon dived at the table.

The two guards tried to get to their feet. Adams had practically pushed one of them up. Turning the three men saw Sheldon holding his revolver. Two shots and the two men fell to the ground. Adams stood there Sheldon's gun pointed at him. Adams held up his hands. "You took my girlfriend," Sheldon said coldly, "I'll see you in hell." He pulled the trigger.

The gun misfired, started Sheldon was off balance for a second and Adams ran out of the door. For a large guy he moved pretty fast. The whole time he was shouting for more guards. "Damnation," Sheldon cursed. He cleared the bullet, before pocketing the knife. Using the chair, he blocked the door and went for the window. With all his might he tugged at the one of the boards, it was loose, and after some effort snapped off in his hands. Throwing it to the side, Sheldon wriggled out under the gap through the empty window frame. He was still on the first floor, so it wasn't that hard. He redrew his gun, before running into the darkness, were was Penny?

"Sheldon," a voice suddenly called out from the night. Turning Sheldon ran towards it, silently cursing. "Shel…" Penny began again, when Sheldon ran into her. "Shut up," he hissed, "if I can hear you, so can they, they know about me but not you." Penny nodded. Grabbing her arm, Sheldon dragged her over to the side wall. The two listened. Silence.

Sheldon turned back to her, "so how is the plan working?" Penny asked, "to the letter," Sheldon replied, "I got in, they captured me just as I expected and I got to talk to their leader, then I broke free and this where you come in." "So there leader is dead?" Penny asked. Sheldon shook his head, "my gun misfired," he said, "but don't you worry, he's going to die tonight, I swear it. I will kill him, for all he's done he will die." The tone of his voice sent chills down Penny's spine. "Is everything ready?" Sheldon asked.

"I didn't get a chance to set the stuff up on the fence," Penny said, "but I have got everything you wanted." Sheldon nodded, "it was too heavy to carry it all, so I left part of it against this wall, right there." Penny pointed. "Okay, thank you, now I'm going to break back inside, there call all the guards in to look for me and lock the building down." Sheldon cleared his throat "I'll find Amy, Leonard and Bernadette and get them out, I need you to be ready to get us out of her the second I come out, because if you're not then we may not all make it, so go get everything done, then get into the car and wait there, you shouldn't have any problems." "And if I do?" Penny asked. Sheldon paused, "check the glove compartment, I've left a little something to help if you need it in there, now go." Penny dumped her bag and ran off.

Sheldon took of his jacket and reached down. He picked up the first item and carefully put it on, it was simple body armour, wouldn't offer much protection, but also wasn't heavy enough to interfere with his speed or agility. Out of the bags he pulled two holsters, which he slipped casually slipped on, one round his waist, one on his chest. Then reaching into the bag he pulled his guns out and slipped each on onto a holster. He quickly reloaded his New Model Army Revolver, before placing that in the holster on his chest.

He then took several knifes, and placed them in his belt, as well as one hidden in his sock and sleeve. Taking his shotgun, he loaded and swung it over his shoulder, before picking up his hunting rifle. He loaded the gun; then held it in his hands. It was powerful enough to knock down a buffalo at a hundred yards, if that didn't kill an ordinary man, nothing short of an air strike would. He put smallish bag over his left shoulder. Sheldon then reached for the final item. An Iron cross on a chain. Sheldon kissed the cross before hanging it round his neck. "Forgive me," he said to himself. Before raising the rifle and running forward.

* * *

Penny ran through the night, before suddenly stopping. There was his car; she knew what she had to do, but something inside told her to go back. As she stood there, the voice got louder and louder 'you have to back,' it said. 'He needs you, he'll need you,' Penny paused trying to decide. 'This is are only chance,' the voice said, 'are you going to let it all be risked by Sheldon, you know him, he needs help.' Against her better judgement Penny turned and ran back towards the factory.

* * *

Inside alarms were sounding, men ran round rapidly. They had emptied the armouries. Three guards were running past the south exit, when suddenly the door was kicked open. Before they could react, a gun went off, two men fell down dead, the third man threw down his gun. Sheldon marched forward rifle pointed at the final man. He was smaller and looked weaker than the others. Now close enough, Sheldon lowered his rifle, the final man smiled. Then Sheldon's fist hit his head. He staggered backwards.

Sheldon lunged at him, grabbing his neck he snarled "Where are the prisoners kept?" His voice had shifted back to his southern accent. "I'll never talk." The guard replied. Slowly Sheldon drew his Bowie knife out from his belt and held it in front of the man. At the sight of it all the colour disappeared from the man's face. "There on the top floor, there's a staircase that will take you up there down the corridor on the right. There in the east part of the building. When you get to the top take the first right and then the second left and your there." The man said it so fast, that Sheldon barely caught it. "Thank you." Sheldon replied in his normal voice, slipping the knife back into his belt. The man smiled and then Sheldon's fist hit him again and he was knocked out cold. "Coward," Sheldon muttered under his breath before running off.

* * *

The guard sat in his chair, tucking into his dinner. He had several chicken drumsticks. He didn't know what was going on down stairs and he didn't care. All he had to do was guard the prisoners, it was the job he was paid for. As he bit into another drumstick he heard a groaning noise from the far cell. Slowly he got to his feet and walked over. "What the matter?" he jeered, "you want one?" Cruelly he smiled. "Why didn't you say so?" With the he bit the last of the meat off before tossing the bone threw the bars. "Go ahead, naw it like a dog," he sneered. "Pick on someone your own size." Another voice said coldly.

The guard spun round to find himself facing a tall man, holding a rifle in one hand. "wha…" he began before a fist smashed into him and sent him flying backwards into his desk. Quickly he scrambled for his gun, but before he could reach it a bullet hit his head. He fell down dead. Sheldon kneelt down and took his keys.

He pulled open the cell door. "Hello?" he asked, in the dim light a figure moved forward. "Sheldon?" a familiar voice asked. "Leonard." Sheldon shouted, he grasped his friend and pulling him into the light. Leonard eyes twitched as he adjusted. His facial hair was severely over grown, as with his hair. His skin was grubby and he was noticeably thinner. He was still wearing the same outfit he had worn all those years earlier, which was now little more than rags. "Sheldon," he said happily "what are you doing here?" "What does it look like?" Sheldon asked, "I'm breaking you out."

Leonard's eyes stared over his friend, loaded up with more guns than Leonard had ever imagined one man could hold. "What do you mean? Where did you get those?" Suddenly another guard walked in the door. He stared in shock at the sight; "hey…" he began. Grabbing the door Sheldon slammed it into him knocking it down. Pulling open the door, Sheldon dived at him, punching him in head twice; the man was knocked out cold.

Spinning round, Sheldon saw his friend staring at him, while devouring several chicken drumsticks. "What happened to you?" Leonard asked between mouthfuls, "five years, a lot of training and an undying sprit," Sheldon replied. He looked back; the other cells were empty "where are the girls?" Sheldon asked in surprise. "They took them out to work several hours earlier," Leonard replied, "they were meant to be back by now but I guess when the alarms went off they left them where they were, they're probably in the lab."

Sheldon's eyes opened wide, he clenched his fists in anger this was not part of the plan. "Put the food down and come on, we've got to get out of here." He shouted. "I'm starving," Leonard replied, "We can eat when were not in a building full of people who want me dead." Sheldon replied picking up his rifle, "Follow me."

The two ran off down the corridor, Leonard was slower; fortunately a combination of starvation and forced labour had improved his overall stamina, even if it had dramatically decreased his life span. They ran towards the stair case. Another guard emerged at the top of it. Sheldon's hands moved fast as lighting, the bullet hit the man and knocked him backwards into several other men also on the staircase.

"Come on," Sheldon said pulling his friend along. They ran down another corridor, "is there any other staircase?" Sheldon asked as they ran down," "yes, sort of." Leonard replied. "Good where is it?" Sheldon said. "There." Leonard pointed. Before them was what was once a staircase, but had since been almost knocked down. Several lines were left stretching down to the bottom; the supports were still there though.

The two turned, but footsteps echoed from all sides. "They're coming." Leonard shouted. Sheldon pointed his gun and fired a few times, the footsteps slowed. "That should give us about half a minute." Sheldon said. Multiple voices echoed from bellow. His eyes shot around he spotted a table on wheels. He looked back at the lines, the supports looked solid enough. Sheldon smiled. Slowly he wheeled it over; he set it up so it was directly on the lines.

"What are you doing with that?" Leonard asked, "Get on." Sheldon replied. Leonard gave it one look, before backing away, "no, oh no, no," he said shocked. "It's either down or dead," Sheldon replied. "Sheldon if we do that it might kill us," Leonard replied exasperated, "and if we stay up her, they will kill us." Sheldon replied.

Leonard gulped, slowly he climbed onto the table Sheldon pushed it onto the edge. Looking down Leonard began to shudder. He turned back to him, "are you crazy?" he asked, Sheldon smiled, before resting his arm on Leonards shoulder. "Leonard, you're my best friend, I think we both know the answer to that question."

The footsteps were speeding up again. Sheldon swung his riffle over his back and drew both his New Model Army and his Colt 45. He held both guns in his hands before climbing up in front of Leonard. He cocked both guns, before turning his head round. The first guards were emerging, he could just see them. Surprised by what they saw they hesitated. Sheldon spun back round, he tried to resist, but temptation brought on by the joy seeing his best friend again, proved too much. "Yippee Ki-Yay." Sheldon shouted at the top of his lungs. He stamped his foot down hard. Knocking the table off balance, they shot forward down the lines.

The table shot down at over fifty miles an hour. The air whistled past their faces. Leonard screamed, Sheldon had a mad look in his eyes. The guards ran over. Frantically they tried to aim. But Sheldon spun his hands and started firing before they had a chance. Duel wielding he shot over the Leonards head. The frightened man, clutched to his insane friend.

Spinning round again, Sheldon continued to fire, multiple guards stood at the end of the stairway. His bullets sent them flying. "On the count of three we jump." Sheldon barked, "What?" Leonard shouted back. "Three." He shouted pulling Leonard off the table with him; it shot forward crashing down into a wall, shattering into a thousand pieces. Leonard landed on top of Sheldon, his body comforted his fall.

Groaning Leonard got to his feet. Sheldon jumped up, having taken the force much better. Despite this his body hurt and he suspecting he had bruised a rib, but there was no time to worry about that. Spinning round he emptied the last two bullets out of his guns at the remaining guards. Before placing them back into his holster and took his rifle of his back. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Sheldon said leading Leonard off down another corridor.

* * *

Through the corridors, Adams led his security force, his revolver in hand. It was like Sheldon's a Colt 45. But his was a much newer version, and engraved on the handle was "Pro Licentia." "Boss," a voice called, he turned, one of his men had found another man lying on the ground. He was just beginning to stir, his eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing Adams he backed away in terror. "What happened?" Adams snarled, "there was an intruder, he killed the other two guards and made me tell me where the prisoners where." The man spluttered, "You told him?" Adams asked coldly, "he made me," the man spluttered, "he a knife that was as long as my hand, I had no choice, I promise you it won't happen again." "You have failed," Adams snarled, "we do not except failure," and with that he fired his gun, letting off two bullets into the man's chest. Turning to his other men, he said "come on, we've got to find him, if they get away, your dead men."

* * *

"So in the last five years you quit your job as a scientist and became a vigilantly hunting us down?" Leonard asked, amused at the very idea, "how?" "Well," Sheldon began, "it turns out skill with guns taught from childhood, coupled with acute hearing, an eidetic memory allowing you to memorise mass information and quickly learn new skills, a next to unbreakable spirit, an unassuming build and a unusually high pain tolerance, brought on by years of being beaten up makes the perfect killer."

"This is a dream," Leonard said, "in a few minutes I'll wake up in my cell and the guard will toss me another bone. It's got to be a dream." Sheldon chuckled, "I sometimes think my life is a dream." He said, "I keep thinking in a minute I'll have to get up to go to work and your all still be there…" his smiled faded. "…I wish to heaven that it was a dream," he said, "but sadly its not."

They turned the corner, another guard stood there. Sheldon went for his rifle, when a wooden board hit the guard over the back of his head, Penny emerged from behind him smiling. "Penny?" Leonard said shocked. Penny's eyes fixed upon the person before her, "Leonard?" she asked just as shocked. For a moment there was silence. Then they ran at each other and embraced. "I missed you so much." Penny said on the brink of tears, "I miss you as well," Leonard sobbed, "every day I thought about you." "I thought I would never see you again," Penny managed. "Neither did I," Leonard managed.

"Very touching." Sheldon snapped, the two turned to him, "but in case you've forgotten, this a break out. We can have teary reunions later; we've got to get out of here. Which speaking of, what are you doing here?" "I came back to help." Penny replied, "I told you to wait in the car," Sheldon snarled, "its not safe, now take him back with you and wait for me, I'm going to get the girls. Where did you say this lab is?" Sheldon asked. "Second floor, west part of the building, it's quite obvious, I doubt your miss it." Leonard replied. "Good go," Sheldon said, he paused before adding "and Penny," he said in a cold voice, "this time stay there!" The two of them ran off.

* * *

Sheldon turned and ran back towards the staircase; he had to get to the second floor. He gulped as the thoughts of seeing Amy filled him. He felt himself getting choked up in the throat, no he had to concentrate, he had stay focused, this was life or death, and he couldn't afford to get distracted. Never the less, he still couldn't help but imagining the aroma of the anti-dandruff shampoo Amy always wore and as he did he smiled.

Rushing along he ran up the staircase and emerged on the second floor. He suddenly heard a shout, a guard stood on the side. Sheldon let out a few blasts from his rifle; he knew he was running low on ammo. He had more in his bag, but he hadn't had a chance to reload yet. Multiple footsteps caught his attention; he heard shouts and the sound of bullets shot of after him. Spinning he let out several shots, before a sicking click got his attention, he was empty.

Panicking, he tossed the rifle to the side and carried on running, now faster due to the lack of weight. Turning the corner another guard stood there. Sheldon grabbed his M1911 before the man could react and let out two shots killing him. Swivelling around while still running he let out the remainder of the magazine, causing the guards behind him to scatter. Turning the corner he saw a large area ahead of him, this must be the lab.

He kicked the door open. Two men looked up in shock. Grabbing his shotgun, Sheldon let out a single blast killing both men in an instant. Spinning round he let out another two blasts causing the guards behind to either fall or scatter. He slammed the door behind him and pushed a heavy bench in front of the door. He fell to his knees panting for breath.

No, he needed to carry on. The lab was large, like most of the building it was painted white. It looked like a hybrid of several times of labs, as if it was meant to be multipurpose. It had several machines and incubator chambers, fixed and lose desks, gas taps, chemical storage, bookcases, and multiple other features. It even had a catwalk hanging from the ceiling above them. However on sight in particular drew Sheldon's attention. A little blond woman huddling in the corner, shaking like she was about to die.

"Bernadette," Sheldon managed between pants. She was huddled up, holding her knees against her chest, here head in her hands, as if she was crying. Sheldon slowly walked closer. She looked like child; from a distance you could mistake her for a little girl who had lost her mother. "Bernadette." Sheldon called softly. Slowly she looked, "Sheldon?" she managed in a hoarse voice. It was only know that he was closer that Sheldon could see the true horror that lay before him.

Bernadette was as pale as sheet and she looked more like a stick figure than a person. Her arms and legs were as thin as twigs, her chest looked like a board, her face was faded, she was wearing a lab coat, which was clearly meant for children however even this was still at least three sizes too big for her. Her dress was torn and ragged; through the holes Sheldon could partially see her ribs. Her hair was tied up in childish pig tails and her skirt and tights had been ripped off her, she also wasn't wearing any underwhere; the left side of her face and neck were badly bruised, as was her arms. Sheldon just stared in shock.

Bernadette shuddered. "It's okay," Sheldon said kneeling beside her, "I'm going to get you out." Bernadette groaned. The sound of several shoulders colliding against the door crashed through the air, but Sheldon wasn't listening. "Where's Amy?" he asked looking around. Bernadette's eyes were fluttering. Clearly all the shock had been too much for her weakened body.

Softly grasping her head, Sheldon gently turned her to him, "Bernadette," he said softly, "look at me, where's Amy? "So tired," Bernadette groaned, "and you can sleep, just tell me first where is Amy?" Sheldon repeated, still softly, but getting more desperate. "Amy?" Bernadette said sleepily, "yes, Amy," Sheldon said, "She's…she's… she's in the cooler." Bernadette managed before collapsing. Gently Sheldon put her down.

The Cooler? What was that? However his attention was turned to the doors, they were going to break in in any minute. Quickly Sheldon's eyes darted. Running over to the chemical cupboard, he grabbed several bottles. Carefully he poured the mixture together and carefully stirred it. The door suddenly burst open. Sheldon grabbed the mixture and hurled it, before diving for cover. The explosion sent the guards flying; the white walls were splattered red.

Trying not to look, Sheldon quickly reloaded his guns, before hoisting Bernadette up over his shoulder. Holding his shotgun he advanced down the passageway.

* * *

Tired from running through the corridors, Leonard found he had to rest. He sat down, Penny stood there watching him, it was so strange to finally see him again after all these years. She had often thought about reuniting, but never like this. It was strange to look a Leonard, he was so thin and so hairy, but underneath it all he was still clearly him. She wondered how he felt to see her; she hadn't really changed in any way since they last saw each other. She smiled, they were back together, and that was all that really mattered.

"Not much further now," Penny said, "the cars not too far from this entrance, you shouldn't have any trouble finding it." Leonard looked up, "why would I have trouble, you're going to guide me." He said. Penny shook her head, "no I'm going back to help Sheldon, if you have any trouble there's something in the glove compartment that will help." "But Sheldon said…" Leonard began, "this is to dangerous," Penny said, "we can't leave him do this alone, this is Sheldon were talking about he needs help." Leonard wasn't convinced, "But it's too dangerous, you can't go, your get killed." "I have to," Penny replied. "Please Penny…" Leonard began.

Suddenly a voice shouted out, "hey you, stay where you are." Turning the two saw a guard approaching a pistol in his hand. "Who are you?" he snapped. Penny gulped, suddenly she jumped at him. Not expecting the man, took the force worse than he should. He wasn't knocked over only back. But it knocked the pistol out of his hand which rolled across the floor.

Frantically Penny tried to dive for it, but the guard grabbed her leg and pulled her back. Leonard dived forward, but guard knocked him down with single whack of the hand. Spinning round Penny kicked him in the chest. He let go, but dived at her pinning her down. Penny tried to struggle, but she wasn't strong enough to push him off. She struggled and squirmed, trying to get him to let her go. Snarling the guard punched her. Penny's head hit the ground hard and vision blurred. The guard smiled coldly, he raised his fist to strike again.

Suddenly Leonard jumped onto his back. His fingers gripping around the guards neck he tried to pull him off. The guard struggled and waved his arms, trying to pull him off. His free hand smacked into Leonard, but he held on. Rising up the guard spun round suddenly throwing him off. Snarling he punched Leonard hard sending him flying into a wall. Penny however took the chance. With her free fist she clobbered the guard in the nose. He fell back in pain and Penny pulled herself free.

She grabbed his gun and swivelled round pointing at him. The man's eyes opened wide. But not as wide as Penny's. Penny had held guns before, she had fired guns before, she had been hunting before, but never in her whole life had she ever shot another living person. The look on his face was terrifying, Penny gulped. In her hands she held the power over life and death. As the guard watched, his expression changed, from fear to curiosity. Slowly he edge forward, Penny moved the gun, but did not go near the trigger.

The guard smiled coldly, reaching out he pulled the gun away from Penny's arms. Penny meant to do something, but she couldn't bring herself to fire, she couldn't, that was murder. The guard laughed, before smashing his fist into Penny's head knocking her back into the wall were Leonard was sprawled. "Weaklings," he spat. He held the gun up pointed at their heads, "just who do I kill first, the bimbo or the nerd?"

Shuddering Leonard and Penny both stared in horror, while unsuccessfully trying to push the other behind them. "Tell you what," the man laughed cruelly, "let's leave it a surprise." He let out another cruel laugh, before going for the trigger. A shot rang out.

* * *

Penny and Leonard huddled together. However silence followed. Slowly they opened their eyes. The man's stood there, a bullet hole in the top of his head. He fell to his knees, the gun scuttling across the floor. Sheldon stood there behind him, his pistol in his hand. "Sheldon," they both screamed rushing towards him. "Why are you still here?" he asked shocked.

Suddenly there eyes fixed upon the blonde figure over his shoulder, at first she looked like a large doll, the sort some stores sell for children to play with, but as they looked it sunk in what they were looking at. "Oh my god," Penny screamed, "Bernadette, no." "It's okay," Sheldon said, "she's only asleep, she's weak, but stable, but we've got to get her out of here, she won't last much longer if she has to take any more of this." He handed the poor girl to Penny. Holding her like you would a bride, Penny was shocked at how little she weighed it was unnatural for a human to weigh that little.

"Leonard," Sheldon said, "where is the cooler?" "The coolers on the other side of the second floor from the lab," Leonard replied, "It's sort of another lab." "Thanks," Sheldon said, "now Penny, get them out of her, then do the fence and wait for me. I won't be much longer, expect to leave quickly." Penny nodded. "What is it?" Sheldon asked, sensing something was wrong. "I got a chance to kill that man during the fight," Penny said, "but I couldn't take it and in doing so I almost got us killed." As she said the last bit she was little more than sobbing.

Sheldon nodded, "this is what I was trying to tell you, in this game you have to be willing to kill if you need to and there's no way you would be." He pause before adding in a caring voice "Don't be sad, its good, killing isn't natural, it isn't good, it chips away at your soul, leaving you hallow, even when you are killing in self-defence. Believe me my first kill broke me, but I had to toughen up, the damage is done to me, don't let it happen to you." He paused, "now you need to be brave," he said, "for their sake, get them to safety, go I'll cover you." Penny nodded and led Leonard off.

Sheldon picked up the guards gun and began firing wildly, the bullets ricocheted from the ceiling. The gun clicked, Sheldon threw the gun down and took his shotgun back off his back, if that didn't get others attention, nothing would. He ran off back down the passage, he had to get back to the second floor, Amy was there.

He turned the corner only to be met by just under a dozen guards, guns pointed. A clapping noise caught his attention. Turning he saw Adams emerging holding a revolver. "Very good, Doctor Cooper." Adams said coldly, "Even after all I've read I still underestimated you; still we both knew this was inevitable, did you really think you would be able to defeat us all?" "Yes," Sheldon replied. "Then maybe you're not such a genius." Adams replied. "On the country," Sheldon replied, "I'm such a genius I made this." He tossed his ammo bag at the guards.

Expecting a bomb they jumped back. Sheldon dived backwards the way he went; Adams fired two shots after him. "What are you waiting for?" he snarled, "get him." The guards charged after Sheldon. Not knowing where he was going, Sheldon just ran. Despite taking multiple passageways somehow, they always managed to stay right behind. Sheldon turned the corner, only to meet a dead end.

Frantically Sheldon's eyes searched for cover; there was a large table against the wall. Grabbing it, Sheldon tipped the table and dived behind it. He knelt there with his shotgun. The guards charged forward. Sheldon fired repeatedly, the first two blasts killed several men, but the others dived for cover, Sheldon fired again, only to find the gun empty. Tossing it to his side, he grabbed his two revolvers and held them up.

The guards began firing. Sheldon ducked behind the table, it wasn't any protection from the bullets, but they couldn't see to aim. "Surrender." A voice shouted from the guards. "Never," Sheldon replied, shooting up and letting several bullets out of his revolvers. Before ducking down again. The bullets sprayed around him. Two hit him, but fortunately his jacket and the table absorbed most of the impact.

The gun battle carried on, Sheldon was well aware his ammunition was in short supply. His New model service and M1911 was empty. Placing them back in his holsters. Sheldon drew his Peacemaker, he cocked the gun. Without looking up, he knew there couldn't be any more than four of them left and he had five shots. Sheldon couldn't stay here. He took a deep breath. "I've done more with less," he told himself, "I can do this now."

Sheldon suddenly dived over the table, rapidly firing. Two of the guards were knocked down, the other two fired back. Sheldon hit the third. Before a bullet hit him directly in the stomach knocking him backwards. The guard smiled, looking up Sheldon let out another shot, hitting him in the head. The Guard collapsed to the ground. Sheldon clutched his side; he was bleeding, but only slightly. His jacket had stopped most of the force of the bullet. Grabbing the jacket, he ripped it off, exposing the wound.

The bullet had hit his lower stomach. It hadn't pierced very deep. Sheldon pulled knife from his belt, and gritting his teeth dug in. His eyes watering he pulled the bullet out of the wound. Sheldon looked down, there were no major blood vessels nearby, and it wasn't a deep wound. Fortunately the bullet hadn't shattered. It still hurt badly though and he couldn't just leave a wound like that open. Slowly he walked forward clutching his side. Sheldon held revolver in his other hand.

He needed to find another staircase, he needed to get to Amy, however his wound really hurt. He would just have to bare the pain. Or so he though, turning the corner Sheldon saw a first aid box hanging on the wall. Rushing over he grabbed it and ripped it open searching for what he was looking for. Taking some thread and sterile needle, he began to sow the wound close. It was agony, but it was also not his first time. He was just completing the stich when another guard emerged round the corner.

Sheldon pointed and fired. The gun clicked. The guard smile and went for his own gun. Sheldon quickly grabbed a knife from his belt and tossed it, it skewered the man through the neck. He hit the ground. Sheldon placed his Peacemaker back in his belt. "Dead-eye" he muttered to himself, "I hope it makes you feel better where ever you are to know your gun is killing for good for once." He then pulled his last gun out, his Colt New Service Revolver. He had six bullets left. He couldn't waste a single one.

Slowly he made his way along, keeping a close eye out. He wasn't sure how many men Libertas employed, but he was sure that he couldn't have killed all of them. He was coming closer and closer now. As he was getting close Sheldon felt something building in him. Slowly he walked up towards the cooler. Only to stop, he could hear voices. Looking round the corner he saw two guards standing before him. They were all that stood between him and his goal. Sheldon carefully reached into his belt and took out a knife. Calmly he tossed it forward.

The guards turned and seeing the knife stared in bewilderment. Sheldon dived forward firing, both men collapsed. Rushing over Sheldon kicked open the door. Bullets shot from inside. Sheldon dived for cover, before firing back. Looking down he spun the barrel, confirming his fears he had one bullet left. He had to make it count. Looking forward he could see one man in there; he was crouched behind several boxes. Sheldon looked down at his gun, he could do this, he could do this, he had done more with less before. Holding his gun, he took a deep breath, raised the gun, jumped to his feet and fired. The man collapsed and Sheldon ran forward.

* * *

The room was dark, all the lights were off. Still holding the empty gun Sheldon entered the blackness. "Amy?" he called out, his heart beating faster and faster "Amy?" he called again. Still no reply, he made his way through the dark room, "Amy?" he called a final time, this time much louder, "are you here?" Silence. She wasn't here. Sheldon hung his head, she wasn't here.

And then a small cracked voice called out, "Sheldon?" looking up Sheldon paused before running forward. He crashed into a table, causing it fall over. He stumbled forwards, "Amy?" he cried, "where are you?" Still rushing through the dark room again he tripped, but this time he fell. As he hit the ground he dropped his gun, which went sliding across the floor. Groaning he started to get up, when he heard the sound of someone breathing right in front of him.

Looking forward through the dark room Sheldon could just make out a vague relatively humanoid shape, huddled before him. "Amy!" he screamed rushing at her. But something was wrong; the figure seemed to be backing away from him. "It's okay, it's me Sheldon," he said worried. "I've come to free you, I'm here." Still the figured backed away from him. Sheldon couldn't understand what was going on, why was Amy trying to get away from him? "What's the matter?" He called, his voice filled with worry "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Are you really there?" a voice called out, "yes Amy," Sheldon said, "I'm really here, I'm here for you, please come to me." Sheldon paused it was almost as if he could hear…sobbing. Something was very wrong. "Amy," he said, now sounding scared. "What is the matter?" Fumbling along the wall Sheldon's hand found a light switch. Quickly he flicked it, the lights flickered on. And huddled up on the floor several feet in front of him Sheldon saw Amy. What he saw made his eyes turn wide, his blood burn and his mouth fall open in shock.

Amy was lying there looking up at him terrified. She was thin as a bone; she looked like she hadn't eaten since they took her, her clothes hung off her body. But what was worse was her face. The entire left side had been slashed. Long and thin Scars were dragged down her face, like little claws had scratched her open. Her left arm was twisted out of place, while her right was badly bruised. Her clothes were ripped and looked like someone had violently pulled them off her and her nose was clearly broken. She lay there sobbing. "Don't look at me." She managed.

Sheldon stood there staring, sorrow and anger rising through him. His fists clenched as eyes watered. He rushed forward wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in close to him. "Oh my God," he mummed, "who did this to you?" Amy just sobbed. Sheldon gulped "it doesn't matter." He said, "Your safe now, that's all that's important." Amy shuddered. "I refused to carry on," she said, a sort distant look in her eyes, "they wanted to use me to kill so many people I told them I wouldn't do it, so they… they…" she began crying again. Sheldon pulled her closer into his chest.

Furry was building through his body. How dare they do this to her? The…The…The… he couldn't think of single word in the entire English language that adequately described his mood. Rage poured through him like a tsunami. "It's okay," he said again softly, still holding Amy tight "Your safe now." "Is she?" a cold voice asked. Sheldon spun round. Adams stood in the doorway, gun in hand. Upon seeing him, Amy nuzzled her self-deeper into Sheldon chest. Gently Sheldon pushed her away.

Slowly he got to his feet, his eyes watching Adams. "You're far more destructive than I ever dreamed one man could be." Adams snarled, "You've killed my men, you've destroyed my resources, you've freed two of my prisoners." He paused and as he did Sheldon slowly reached his for belt. "But then," he went on, "all you've really done is delay the process, a few minor setbacks, a few weeks from now and where be back on track, back up and running, like nothing happened. Not that you will live to see it." He cocked the gun "goodbye, Doctor Cooper."

"No," Amy screamed. She suddenly ran forward. Adams fired. The bullet shot across the room. Amy made it just in front of Sheldon just a second earlier. He was too surprised to react. The bullet smashed into her chest. She fell backwards into Sheldon. The force knocked them both to the ground. Sheldon quickly sat up. Looking down he saw Amy lying there in his arms. She lay there motionless. Carefully he placed Amy down; she continued to lay there, a hole in her shirt right above where her heart was. The boiling rage and hate that had spread through Sheldon exploded. Morals, ethics, intellect, knowledge, humanity, everything just poured out of Sheldon into the earth, his eyes burned like a raged inferno, all that was left was hate.

He let out an almost inhuman roar. Adams had stood in the door way fumbling with his gun, trying to reload, the sound caught his attention. Looking up he saw Sheldon standing there staring directly at him. Snarling like an animal he charged at Adams. Adams face turned white, he dropped the gun and ran. Sheldon chased after him, still shouting in furry.

Adams ran through another doorway, he slammed the door. Two guards standing behind it looked up in bewilderment, "stop him." Adams panted, before continuing to run down the passage. The guards turned just in time. The door was knocked clean off its hinges. The guards fumbled for their guns, but it was too late. Behind him Adams heard nothing but screams.

* * *

Panicking he ran down the corridor, up towards the catwalk, climbing the ladder he emerged upon it, before running off down the catwalk, till he was over the lab. Exhaustion setting in he collapsed by the side of it and panted for breath. He sat there listening out for even the slightest sound. Silence, only silence responded. Adams let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him by the throat, hoisted him up and threw him across the catwalk.

The dim lights flicked on and looking up Adams saw Sheldon standing before him. But not in any way he had ever seen him before. Sheldon's shirt was torn, his hair was messed up. His face was covered with blood, as were his hands and clothes. His teeth were bared, his nostrils were flaring, his eyes were bloodshot and unblinking. His posture was bent and predatory. He stared down at Adams, with a gaze that could shatter bone. He looked more like an animal than a man. Snarling and growling he walked forward. Adams tried to back away. But Sheldon pounced like a lion. Grasping his throat he threw Adams head first into the metal pillars.

Grasping him again he dragged him along the catwalk head first, before brutally punched him down. He dived at him, still snarling and proceeded to violently hit him in his head again and again. Adams could do nothing more than scream. Grasping his throat, Sheldon began to choke him, looking up Adams was forced to look into Sheldon's eyes. The sight of them terrified Adams all the way down to his soul. They were blank, no remorse, no emotion, no sorrow, nothing other than hate, pure hatred in its darkest form. They were unnatural, they were inhuman and they were cold.

Sheldon let out another snarl before kicking Adams across the scaffolding; he smashed into another side and just laid there groaning. Adams cowered against the railing. Sheldon reached into his belt and pulled out his Bowie knife. Upon the sight of the blade, the last of the colour drained from Adams face. Still snarling in an inhuman way, Sheldon edged closer and closer to the man. The sight of Adams face, made him smile.

Grasping Adams neck with his left hand, Sheldon swung the knife slitting the side of cheek. Adams screamed out in pain. Sheldon smiled coldly. He swung the knife twice more, more screams echoed, before he slowly raised the knife up. Adams eyes opened wide, looking at the long sharp point, pointed directly at him. Sheldon continued to raise it, and then ready to thrust he plunged it down at the man. Only to pause in mid-air.

Sheldon's eyes had caught sight of something else. In front of him was a large window; Sheldon's reflection looked back at him, a reflection that he didn't recognise. Sheldon's eyes shifted from the reflection to Adams and back again. He paused; he didn't recognise himself now… he didn't recognise himself.

A montage of voices played through Sheldon's head. Sheldon's eyes shifted, like he was out sync with reality. 'Your weak Cooper, you're just so weak, that's why you lost everything you were too weak to fight for it' Todd jeered in his head. 'Not as weak as you think,' his own voice shouted back. 'You're always going to be weak, your never amount to anything else' Jacks Marks voice shouted. 'Well done son… looks like your finally one of us.' The mercenary leader called. 'Your right' his own voice said solemnly, 'I am one of you.' A great buzzing went through his mind, a dozen voices screaming out at once 'are you crazy?' Leonard's voice cried. 'Sheldon,' Penny cried, 'if you do…then the Sheldon Cooper who set out to find them, the one they know and love is dead and you're just a fellow who is wearing his face. And if that's true it doesn't matter who you kill or how many, you're never find peace' 'He's not dead' his own voiced called 'I just can't afford to be him right now, I have to be this Sheldon…I can't be who I want to be, I have to be who I now am… who I now am… who I now am…'

He paused gasping for air, it was too much, to many, they were all talking, why were they all talking? And then one voice spoke out louder than all the others 'What have I become, my sweetest friend?' it asked, 'what have I become?' Sheldon's eyes suddenly zoned back, he took another deep breath. "He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you." He muttered to himself.

His eyes opened wide, looking around he saw his reflection looking back at him. Why did he look like that? How could he look like that? It wasn't a man who looked back at him, it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. It wouldn't be him. "No," he managed, "not this way, not like this." Sheldon dropped his knife it clattered to the floor, "I'm at the edge, I can't cross over, I can't I can't." He was almost at tears as he finished that line, "I ca…"

Suddenly Adams punched him in the head knocking him backwards. Sheldon staggered. Adams jumped to his feet and hit him again. Sheldon was knocked back, Adams snarled and grabbed Sheldon's bowie knife of the floor. He swung again, this time knife in hand. Only for his fist to stop in mid-air. Still kneeling, with his head hung, Sheldon held Adams thirst, stopping him in mid-air. Adams tried to struggle, but Sheldon wouldn't let go. Slowly he rose up to his full height. His grip tightening, the pain was too much and Adams was forced to drop the knife. He just watched in horror, till he was looking straight up at the huge man before him. Sheldon's eyes were no long blank, but they still held hatred.

"I…" Sheldon snarled as he smashed Adams in the face, "…Have had…" he hit Adams again, "…Just about…" he clobbered Adams chest, causing him to buckle over "…enough…" Sheldon uppercut Adams knocking him back against the railing, "…of…" he hit once more "…You!" Sheldon shouted. His final punch hit Adams harder than all the others. The man went flying over the railing and off the catwalk.

Sheldon walked over to the edge. Adams had crashed into the chemical shelves which had all collapsed when he went through them. He lay there motionless. Sheldon didn't want to watch as the various chemicals mixed with each other. He turned and walked away.

* * *

Running past the passageways he turned and ran back into the cooler. Sheldon's eyes fixed upon Amy, still lying there on the floor. As he looked at her, his eyes began to water. Slowly he walked forward. With every step he got closer and closer to tears. The sight of her lying there, it was…it was… he didn't know what to say. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of chest, and then stabbed twice with a bayonet. Everything he had done, all he had sought, all he had sacrificed, all that had happened over the last five years and it was for nothing. He had grabbed defeat from the jaws of victor. Mere inches away from her; he fell to his knees crying. His head hit the ground, "I'm sorry," he sobbed "I tried my best, but it just wasn't enough, I'm sorry, I've failed you, I've failed you…" he trailed off, as he suddenly felt a hand brushing against his face.

Slowly Sheldon rose up, startled and confused; several tears still ran down his face. Looking forward he saw Amy's hand rubbing against his face. As he watched, her eyes flicked open. "You didn't fail me," she said softly, "you never failed me." Sheldon stared in shock, "but…how?" was he was all he could managed. Amy groaned sitting up slightly. Slowly she reached into her ragged shirt and pulled a long metal item out, one which Sheldon recognised. It was his revolver, his Colt New Service Revolver, now a large dent on the barrel. "How?" Sheldon managed. "I picked your gun up, when dropped it when the lights went out." Amy replied. "And somehow the bullet hit it, protecting me, the force knocked me out cold, but apart from that I'm fine."

Sheldon stared in silence. The same gun that had supposedly protected three generations of his family had protected Amy. Taking it off her, he looked at it for a second, could it be true? He then brushed these thoughts from his mind. He put the gun back in his holster, and turned her. "You're alive," he screamed, wrapping his arms around Amy. "I thought I lost you," he said. "I thought I lost you all those years ago." Amy replied. Tears flowing down her face. "How?" she asked, "what happened to you?" Sheldon shook his head. "We can worry about that later," he said, "the most important thing is your safe."

And then the explosion went off. The building shook, Sheldon and Amy were sent sprawling. Sheldon dived to his feet. "What was that?" Amy screamed. "The chemicals." Sheldon muttered, "When Adams smashed through them all, the mixing must have caused an unstable reaction." Amy stared at Sheldon. "This building is full of volatile chemicals and that explosion could set them all off. This whole place could go up in minutes." she screamed. "Come on then," Sheldon shouted. He helped Amy to her feet and tried to help her along. Only for him to notice another shocking sight, she was limping. "I'll never make it," Amy began, "you've have to…" "Don't you dare even suggest that." Sheldon shouted. He hoisted Amy up in his arms, bridal style and ran off out of the room. The corridors were already on fire. Sheldon didn't care, he ran through the flames they had to get out of there.

* * *

Outside the explosion had gotten a lot of attention. Surviving men were frantically running out of the building. Penny sat there shocked. She started the engine, "we can't go," Leonard shouted, "what about Sheldon and Amy?" "I'm not going," she replied, "I'm just ready to leave quick;y." However she looked into the rear mirror, "come on, where are you?" she muttered under her breath. "Here." She said, handing Leonard a remote "pus that button when it time to go, I set the stuff up on the fence." Leonard nodded.

Another explosion went off behind them, the building was already a great inferno, the whole place could go up in seconds, where was Sheldon? Suddenly a second floor window shattered and man came running out through the glass, a woman in his arms. He hit the ground, better than most men could. Still holding Amy, Sheldon charged at the car, even though he was limping he didn't slow down. Pulling open the door, he placed Amy inside. "DRIVE." He shouted as he dived in.

Penny floored the gas pedal and the car shot forward. Leonard hit the button and fence blew open. They shot down the road, behind them the smoking factory let out one last breath of flames, before a great explosion went off, smashing parts of it all the way to Canada. The shockwave caused the car to shake, but they didn't stop. They didn't stop driving for anything. They didn't even slow down until they were about thirty miles away from the site.

Panting for breath, Penny sat there. Everyone sat in silence. Sheldon looked up, "keep on driving," he said solemnly, "I think it's high time we all went home." Penny nodded and drove off.

* * *

No one really talked the entire time. They were all too shocked or to surprised or too tired to say anything. The entire journey was practically in silence. Sheldon just sat there; Amy was still nuzzled up close to him. He kept his arm around, so he was always sure she was really next to him. Five years, so many deaths, so many places, so much done, so much wasted and here he was, he was the end, the Quest of Sheldon Cooper was over, he had found Amy, he had found all of them. He had gotten them back. Sheldon couldn't help but smile.

It was early morning when they pulled into Pasadena, somehow they had made back. Slowly they pulled up a short way away from the police station. "In you go," Sheldon said, Amy nodded, Sheldon handed her the last remaining file. Leonard helped her out of the car. Bernadette had woken up in the time that had passed and between the three of them they stumbled off towards the building. Penny drove off.

"Did we have to do that?" She asked. Sheldon nodded, "they have to return and no one must ever know that we were involved in there rescue." Penny agreed, but it made her sad to see them go ago. Five years and she had only seen them again for a few hours. "Were see them again soon." Sheldon said, "No let's get home. Penny nodded.

Pulling into their apartment building, the two walked up the stairs. "You still live here, don't you?" Sheldon said, Penny nodded, "good," Sheldon replied, slowly they emerged on their floor. "I'll see you in a little while Penny." Sheldon said. Penny nodded. She walked into her apartment, grabbed a bottle and practically poured the entire contents down her throat, before collapsing onto her sofa and watched the phone.

* * *

Sheldon slowly opened his door and walked in. The place hadn't changed, everything was in the same place it had been all those years ago. Dust was everywhere, the place of course hadn't been cleaned since 2013, but apart from that it everything was right. Smiling Sheldon walked over the sofa, and calmly collapsed into his spot, as he sat there he felt something, he hadn't felt for a long time wash over him, he felt relaxed. Getting up he went to have a shower and get changed.

* * *

It didn't take long for the phone to ring. It was the police, they were calling to report that Amy had just turned up staggering into the station with a story about being kidnapped by terrorists and being rescued by a strange man, they wanted him to come down, as she wanted to see him. Sheldon of course ran out of the apartment, he met Penny on the stairs. Getting into her car, they drove off to the station.

As he arrived, Sheldon overheard Amy giving her witness statement, "and well, he just burst in. He was a tall man, long and handsome, with brown hair and blue eyes. He shot the guard, went after another man, then came back and carried me out. By this point the building was on fire. He just got me out in time. Then he drove us off and dropped us of here. He gave me those files, saying you needed them. He didn't talk much, but he did have a southern accent, somewhere around Nashville I would say."

Upon seeing him, Amy ran into Sheldon. The two pulled each other close. "Nashville?" Sheldon muttered, "I'm not a good liar," Amy replied under her breath. "Miss," the officer said calmly, "I'm sorry we need to finish taking your statement in." Amy nodded and walked away. Sheldon turned to another officer. "How is she?" he asked, "starved and battered," the officer replied. Sheldon's face fell, genuine pain spreading through him.

"Don't worry," the man said quickly. "She seems to be fine, we've had her checked out, none of her wounds are serious, just painful, the doctor seen her and given her look over. According to him, she should be fine and he says she can have reconstructive surgery on her face if she wants to." Sheldon nodded "can I take her?" he asked solemnly, "you're her next of kin?" he asked. "She's my girlfriend," Sheldon replied, "and I'm her first contact." The man nodded. "Well as soon as were done then sure but we might need to call her back for further questioning at further date. Still she's been through a terrible ordeal, so it's probably bests she's around those who care about her."

"Okay," Sheldon said, "what about the others?" "Well Doctor Hofstadter's okay, he's with his girlfriend right now, you can go see him if you want. But Doctor Rostenkowski-Wolowitz had to be hospitalised. Her husband's been informed and he should be with her now. I would recommend waiting before you try to see her; I take it you know all these people Mr…" "Cooper, Doctor Sheldon Cooper," Sheldon replied. "And yes we're all friends." "Well there all back now." The officer said, "And we've got some mysterious vigilante to thank." Sheldon shrugged.

* * *

Amy was soon finished and again they were reunited. Penny was still with Leonard, so Sheldon called a cab to take them home. As she had nowhere else to go, Amy would stay with Sheldon for the time being. By the time they got there, Amy had already fallen asleep. Smiling Sheldon lifted her up for the second time and carried her up the stairs. Walking into his apartment, Sheldon carried her to his bed. He had made certain to clean it while he was waited for the call. Carefully he lied her down in the bed and tucked her in. Sheldon paused and looked at Amy sleeping there. She was smiling. The look of her smile made Sheldon feel warm on the inside. Inside part of him urged to get in with her. But he shook his head, now wasn't the time though he secretly hoped it would come soon. Sheldon yawned, he was exhausted, but there was no time to sleep, he still had a lot of work to do. Five years of absence didn't just disappear because he had won. So still smiling he left Amy to the first good night's sleep she had had in years.

* * *

Epilogue: Sheldon sat there in his spot smiling, his arms wrapped around Amy, who was lying against him, nuzzled up to his chest. They didn't talk or do anything, they were just lying there, enjoying the others company. It had been three weeks now since they had returned. Amy would never forget her first morning of freedom. She had slowly woken up, for a while she had been afraid to open her eyes, in case it all turned out be a dream and she was really back in that cell, eventually she plucked up the courage and no it was real, she knew it was the moment her eyes opened and she saw Sheldon's shelves full of action figures. She had smiled, convinced of the reality that she was free.

The first thing she had done that morning was take a long shower. A very long shower. It was first time she had really had a wash in the last five years. The guards would occasionally offer to let her wash, but terrified of stripping naked before them, she had almost never taken there offer. The feeling of the warm water on her skin was so good. Before Amy knew it she had been in the shower for over an hour.

Emerging, she had wrapped herself in clean fabric that felt so soft and good on her skin. She smiled in ecstasy. Walking into the living room, she had been shocked to see the whole area was clean; everything throughout the entire apartment was perfectly clean. She marvelled in shock, it must take hours to clean the whole place.

As she turned she saw Sheldon standing in the kitchen, he stood there cooking just about every food imaginable the counter was filled to the brim. Amy had just stood there staring at all the food, her stomach growled angrily. Turning Sheldon spotted her, "you're here," he said happily. "Well dig in," Amy didn't know what to say, "You made all this for me?" she asked, "I'll make anything for you," Sheldon replied, "now that your back." Amy wasn't sure what to say, but she was starving. Sitting down she tucked into the food. Sheldon didn't eat a single thing; he just stood there watching her eat. The sight of her before him, made him smile. Amy had never eaten so much before in her life. But years of barely being fed enough to survive, made her long to eat. She didn't manage to finish it all, by the time she was full there was still plenty left. But it didn't matter; they just had the remainder for lunch.

Amy continued to smile as she went over her happy memories. As she did, Sheldon was doing just about the same thing. He was home, Amy was home, Leonard was home, everyone was home, the last five years of his life were over, and he could finally stop fighting. The war had ended and he was done. He turned to look at Amy, seeing her he smiled. She was so beautiful; her long brown hair was so perfect. Sheldon had assured her, he didn't care if she took the sugary or not, but Amy had wanted to, she wanted to wash all those horrible memories from her mind. So she was booked in for next Saturday.

Technically Amy was only supposed to be staying with Sheldon till they both got back on their feet. In her absence Amy had of course lost her apartment. However since she arrived, she hadn't left for a single night; neither of them truthfully wanted the other to go. So they remained and so they probably would remain. The look on Amy's face when she came here on the second night and found all her stuff in Sheldon's apartment had said it all. It had made her so happy. As it turned out, Sheldon had arranged it all to go into storage, shortly after she disappeared and now he had moved it all into his apartment. Amy took this a sign he wanted her to stay, so now they were living together.

Still lying there, Amy decided to break the silence. "So did you have any luck today?" she asked. Sheldon shook his head, "no, as I've been gone for five years they wouldn't give me my job back, still I'll just have to apply for another one." He paused, "I'm looking forward to getting back to work, I'm sure there have been multiple important discoveries made in the last five years. Getting back to work will be great; I can't wait to catch up on all I've missed." He smiled, "what about you?" Amy chuckled, "well they did agree to give me my job back, but I had to except a pay cut, still I'm sure I'll work my way back up again." Sheldon smiled, "course you will," he said, "give it two months and your be back on the top of your game again, I pity the poor fool who tried to fill your shoes."

Amy smiled, "so is everything is okay?" she asked, Sheldon nodded, "my alibis are watertight," Sheldon replied, "I've been planning the whole time I was out searching for you, what to do when I came back, we have nothing to worry about, what I did over the last five years is a secret were all take to are graves."

Amy nodded, she paused unsure, but curiosity got the better of her, "how does it feel," she finally asked. Sheldon looked Amy, as he did, his face shifted, now it was almost sad. Amy gulped regretting asking. Sheldon paused, as if racking his brains for an answer, "it's complicated," he said, "I'm happy, believe me I am, I can relax, I can go out without a gun in my jacket, no one's trying to kill me. But at the same time, I'm confused, I'm shaken, I've spent so long thinking one way, that sometimes forget it's over."

He paused again, before saying "I'm like a soldier getting over the war," he paused before carrying on "I'm like a young man getting over his crazy days, like a bandit getting over his lawless ways. I don't have to do that anymore; I'm like a soldier getting over the war." He paused again, his expression shifted again, "There are nights I don't remember, and pain that's been forgotten and a lot of things I choose not to recall. There are faces that come to me, in my darkest secret memory; Faces that I wish would not come back at all."

He turned to face Amy and this time he smiled. Taking up her hands he carried on, "But in my dreams parade of lovers, from the other times and places, There's not one that matters now, no matter who. I'm just thankful for the journey, and that I've survived the battles and that my spoils of victory is you." Amy smiled in a way that warmed your heart. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said." She said, "I didn't make it up," Sheldon admitted, "It's a song from an artist I started listening to during those five years, but it basically sums up how I feel: I'm happy, but sometimes I have trouble excepting it's over. All those years of fighting, and spying and traveling, and sleeping on hard beds and constantly looking over my shoulder, there over, I can be finally who I want to be, not who I have to be." He paused, "or as near as my experiences will allow me to return."

Amy smiled. Sheldon paused, slowly he sat up straight. Sensing something was happening, Amy also sat up. "What is it?" she asked. Sheldon sighed, "Amy," he said calmly, "I spent the last five years looking for you," Amy paused waiting for what he would say next, "And during those five years, between the battles and bloodshed, I had a lot of time to think and I realised something important." He paused, "I don't want to ever lose you again."

There was silence between them. "What are you saying?" Amy asked her fingers crossed. "I'm saying," Sheldon began, "That I want be with you for the rest of my life. I want to look after you, I want to protect you, I want to care for you, I want to be with you, and that's all I want, till the day die. And I'm sorry if this sounds condescending that is not my intention." Amy stared at him, "are you asking me to marry you?" she managed.

The room fell silent, "I…I…I Don't know," Sheldon managed, "all I know, is I'm thirty-eight year old man, who just went into the depths of hell and back for you and I don't want to ever leave you again, I want be with you, I love you."

Once again silence fell between the two of them. Amy stared at Sheldon, neither of them knew what to say next. Sheldon sat there waiting, finally he spoke, "well," he said slightly worried, "That is what I want, what is your response." Amy didn't respond. Sheldon just sat there waiting for to reply. Finally she spoke, "I…I do to, love you I mean." She paused, "and I don't want to leave you either. Every day I was trapped in that godforsaken cell I thought about you, I kept dreaming we would meet again, but I never thought it would happen."

She paused, "but I don't know how we…" she didn't get to finish. At that moment Sheldon leaned in and kissed her. At that second time seemed to stop, nothing changed all that mattered was what was before them. He pulled out. The two smiled at each other. Once again Amy nuzzled up to Sheldon. "We don't need to make too many decisions now," Sheldon said, "we've got plenty of time to make up our minds," he paused, "but whatever we decide, let it be together, because that's all I want, to be together." He added. Amy smiled, "okay," she said, "just one condition," "what's that?" Sheldon asked unsure, "you have to keep your figure." Amy replied, rubbing her head against Sheldon's toned abs. Sheldon smiled "I think I can do that." He said happily.

Still smiling the two just sat there together, for they had every right to smile, everything was once again right in there world.

The End

* * *

**Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed the ending of this story, hope you didn't find it flat or over the top (mind you there can't be many stories where it could be either).**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review.**


End file.
